A step towards you (Re-write)
by Kamy4 GhostDreyar
Summary: Laxus hadn't take his eyes over Lucy since she joined the guild. He wanted to make her his woman, but he didn't know how. The story starts just after the Phantom Lord attack. The lightning SS-Class mage take Lucy to a long three month mission to try and make her fall for his good atributes. But not everything goes as expected. What will happen with both youngsters? LALU
1. The mission

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to the great Hiro Mashima.

This is a translation of an old Fanfiction of mine: "Un Paso hacia ti", I just wanted to show it to English speaking people.

Without further ado this is my fanfic I hope you like it.

 **This chapter has been corrected by a BETA reader, that's why I haven't update for a long time.** ** **Chapter 1 and 2 have a lot of grammar mistakes.** Chapter 2 is still in process, then I will write chapter 9 :) hope you like them**

….

A week had passed after Phantom Lord's attack and Lucy was feeling quite guilty. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, hired a guild to abduct her in order to take her back home. Her past had wounded the beloved members of her guild, the same ones she considered family and her family was Fairy Tail.

It's been a while since she escaped Heartfilia's mansion. She definitely didn't want to get back to such place. It was impossible to get rid of the memories from her coldhearted father; she just simply couldn't get back to her former home. Even though Jude Heartfilia was once a kind and a caring person.

It all had started long ago with her mother's death when she was a child. Lucy can hardly remember her mother's face or smile. Her father loved her mother with madness and her death shocked him.

The once caring guy became a person whom started to hate his own daughter just because she was a living copy of her diseased wife, the vivid image of Layla Heartfilia. And to make things worse, Lucy happens to have inherited her mother's powers: Magic of stellar spirits.

The relationship she experienced around her father worsened day after day; therefore Lucy grew up with neither the love of her father or a mother. Although, she was never alone, her stellar spirits were also her family. On the other hand the stellar spirits, we're proud to serve the young blonde, she made them feel like family and not as a just a tool that needs to be summoned whenever came in handy.

Since a small child she was taught by her mother to respect the celestial spirits. Because even though they were immortal, it didn't imply they weren't able to suffer or being emotionally hurt.

Despite her father's constant shouting and his aggressive behavior towards her, Lucy never lost hope of getting her old father back someday. However, at the age of sixteen, her father betrothed her to a wealthy Count. She felt betrayed and ran away from home. Enough was enough.

For a while she was on her own traveling around Fiore's Kingdom getting stronger by the mere experience. Plus, those trips helped and inspired her.

Her former home, her father's mansion, had a hall full of books from where she discovered many things, things that helped her eventually. Those very books come in handy from time to time helping her to feel less lonely. Lucy didn't want to think how her life could actually be without her Celestial World's Friends.

Sometime after travelling thru Fiore, she found Natsu on its way to Hurgeon's port searching for his beloved father: Igneel, a fire dragon. Happy, a white-winged blue cat was his best friend and sidekick in adventures.

Natsu had saved her from being almost sold as a slave by Bora, a magician who was expelled from a legal guild. The Dragon Slayer of fire opened to her the doors to the heat of a new family. Finally, after so many bad things, she was able to smile again the way she used to do long ago. Although, Phantom Lord's attack reminded her that she couldn't run from her past.

Her father wants her back; and he wanted her to get married. After a full year of travelling thru Fiore's Kingdom, her father wanted her back.

Lucy didn't want to go back; her father was a heartless man who only cares about money and power. Getting back to the mansion would break her heart into pieces.

After considering all her past and the attack Joseph did to the Fairy Tail guild, she knew he had disappointed her beloved friends.

 _'If only I had been stronger'_ she thought, a few tear rolls down her cheeks as she take a look through the window of her apartment, the stars were shining that night. Lucy held her head close to her knees hugging her legs, whimpering above the pink quilt of the bed she was sitting on.

A shining light, gold one, glows beside her. Out of nowhere Leo, the faithful Zodiac spirits' leader, a.k.a. Loke was standing at her side.

"Princess…it hurts deeply every time you cry," Loke said helping her to lay her head down on his chest, "You know it wasn't not your fault dear." He whispers trying to soothe her.

"Loke," She said weakly, voice tired because of being sobbing so much, "I don't want to lose Fairy Tail and let down my beloved friends. They've been through so much because of me, that wasn't fair."

Loke kissed her on the cheek, whispering softly, "Fairy Tail will always fight for their nakama. They believe in each other and they will fight to protect their lives. And I know that you will do the same for them. And believe me; I've been in this guild for three years from now and I know what is like to be part of this wonderful family. Lucy," he said, petting her hair, "You are strong. And I may have been with you less time than other spirits, but I feel like you could be as strong as Natsu. You're loved by the stellar spirits and I couldn't thank you enough for all you have done for me. This kind heart of yours, it's what makes you strong. You'll never let down Fairy Tail, you're not a burden to anyone."

"You don't have to thank me; I saved you because I care about you and all the spirits." She beamed at him her charming smile.

By now she had stopped crying and she felt much better in the arms of her lion. She loved him as an older brother, an older brother who worried too much about his little sister.

"Go to sleep. Natsu, Erza and Gray are worried about you as well. You haven't shown yet." The lion said.

Lucy casts her gaze down, "I know…I was just thinking that if I had returned to him, to my father, maybe my Nakamas wouldn't have been injured.

Loke felt his heart shrinks, and grabbing Lucy by the shoulders, he forced her to look at him in the eye.

"Never think something like that again! They haven't fought for anything, they have fought for you. Do you understand me?" He harshly said.

Lucy looked at him under a new light. She had never seen him like that, but she knew that she deserved to be yelled at.

What would have happened if it she had not entered Fairy Tail? She'd have never met her real family. She had to be strong for them now.

With new determination sparkling in her eyes, she nods at Loke.

"You're right. But I want to get stronger in order to protect them all." She said.

Loke smiled back, releasing his grip on her.

"And I will help you train if that's what you want, but for now you better go to sleep." He said helping her lie down on the bed.

It didn't take long for Lucy to fall asleep, a sweet smile on her lips adorning her lips.

… … … … …

OUTSIDE MAGNOLIA'S RIMS

A silhouette was looking the great city of Magnolia, while waiting in the woods. The wind wriggles spiky blond hair. They had a lightening-shaped scar across their right eye.

It was a man was about 23 years of age, tall, muscled and very good-looking. His name: Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar a class S-Magician of the Fairy Tail Guild. Well-toned and good-looking muscles adorn his frame.

He had just come from a mission and found himself stuck at the outsides of magnolia's forest, where he had built a camping tent for the night. Laxus was an egocentric, arrogant and selfish man. He claims himself being the strongest member of Fairy Tail and he couldn't care the less about his Nakama.

In addition, he was furious with Phantom Lord's attack because it had destroyed his home and also had further discredited the views that people had of Magnolia's Guild. This was driving him nuts.

He turned his gaze to Magnolia city now asleep screeching his teeth thinking about the insults people said about his Guild. All has just worsened with the new fairy Tail woman in bath garments in the weekly sorcerer magazine.

But he had to recognize that _those_ women were the most beautiful of all Fiore.

'Te-hehe'… He had to inherit his grandfather's perverted side, thanks grandpa' Makarov.

People of different cities mocked at their actions stating that they only completed missions by destroying almost everything they found on their way. The girls showed their goods to public-eye in order to attract others' attention.

Shortly he would end up with that thought. He knew it already. When he became a Fairy Tail master, he'll only let the stronger magician become members of his Guild. The stronger magician would be the ones who can stay in his Guild.

'Guild's members shouldn't rely on one another, that's for weak people', He thought angrily.

Phantom Lord made him angry by far. Laxus was away on a mission when all happened. 'They are just a bunch of stupid magicians! If I were there I'd have given them a piece of my mind.' Besides, Mirajane had called for his help to the new blond magician. This had opened his eyes and he understood that Fairy Tail was built by weakly magicians.

"This is your fault, stupid rocky blonde. If this busty girl had been under my rules nothing of this would've happened." He said to himself, fists tightening in fury.

 _Flashback:_

 _Laxus was in the middle of a mission when Mirajane called him making use of the lacrima he carried within him at all times._

 _At first, he believed that the demon-woman finally had realized his attractiveness and sexiness and what she wanted was to have a one night stand. He had had harbored feelings for the whitenette. He liked her wicked side and long after the tragedy that changed her personality, his interest on her had stopped._

 _However, he was wrong. Mirajane's face showed concern._

 _He was taken away from his pervy thoughts and glared towards the woman, a death look on his eyes._

 _'So you just call me when you need a hand, my hand? Tsk.'_

 _"Laxus…"- Mirajane the barmaid said._

 _"Uh-yeah?" He grunts looking at her arrogantly._

 _"You are our last hope…the master is seriously wounded and we cannot contact Mist-kun." She said, averting her gaze down, hoping that he would come to help her Nakama o at least his own grandfather. "You have to come home, please…this is an emergency." She said worried._

 _"Fuck that old man! Hahahaha." He released a wicked laughter. "I am not interested in your affairs..." He said bluntly._

 _Cana, who was with Mirajane in front of the lacrima, couldn't believe the cocky Makarov's grandson's behavior._

 _"LAXUS! HOW DARE YOU…!"_

 _"Heh, the old man started this mess, why would I have to fix it for him?" He snorts annoyed._

 _"Laxus, the target of Phantom Lord's Nakama was Lucy." The white-haired magician said._

 _"Uh? Who is this Lucy? Oh I know's probably the rocky busty blonde," He snorts. "TELL HER THAT I'll HELP If SHE BECOMES MY WIFE! AND TELL THE OLD MAN THAT HE NEEDS TO RETYRE ALREADY AND NAME ME HIS SUCCESOR!"_

 _Cana could not believe his lack of respect, and all this coming for her own Nakama._

 _"How dare you…" Cana said, tightening her fists stabbing him with a murderous gaze._

 _"Hey, hey… is this the way you talk to someone you're asking for a favor? Why don't you get yourself naked for me babe? You are damn sexy…" He said eagerly._

 _Cana looked at him with fury in her eyes and was about to reply when Mirajane destroyed her magic's lacrima._

 _End of the flashback_

'This damned Mirajane ... You had taken away from the great Laxus Dreyar a night with Cana the sexiest'.

He had to admit it, since Natsu had brought this blondie to the Guild, he hadn't avert his eyes from her. She was damn sexy and the yearn for feel her body against his makes Laxus's blood boil with eager passion.

'Damned grandpa…everything you taught me had to be from your perverted side. Good to know that if think about it, I don't have to give up blondie. There's that mission that grandpa once told me about…maybe I can take her with me. She's going to fall for me…'

With these thoughts the SS-class magician turned off the bonfire that was burning in his camp and moved to rest in his tent.

… … … …...

The next morning.

The celestial magician was stirring in her bed when the sun brightly illuminates the apartment. Finally, after Phantom Lord's attack Lucy had had proper sleep. She had promised Loke she wouldn't worry her team, Natsu team, and that that very day she'll go to visit the Guild.

Getting out of bed rather quickly Lucy ran into the bathroom, washes her teeth setting up the bathtub opening the hot water waiting for it to be completely full. After verifying the temperature, she took a bath with a strawberry-vanilla shampoo. She needed to relax a bit before leaving to visit the Guild. When she was done with her bath, she dries herself wrapping her body on a soft towel, starting to dry her hair as well.

For dressing Lucy grabbed one of her keys that allowed her to summon her spirits.

"Open the gate of the maiden! Virgo!" She calls holding the maiden's key in her hand.

A golden glow shown and a young maid suddenly was before her.

"Hi Hime, is it punishment time?" The maiden asks with a peculiar brightness in her eyes eagerly rubbing her hands together.

"No, it is not punishment time, Virgo." Lucy says a sweat drop appearing on her forehead. "I just require some celestial world clothing. They have to be decent though. I don't want to have all men's eyes on me."

"Very well princess. I will fetch those clothes for you!" She said vanishing into the celestial world reappearing new full clothing set for the blonde magician with her.

The attire Virgo handed her was a purple colored top and a white miniskirt, some leggings that reached down to the knees and a white combat boot set, as well, a black belt that helps her to hold the heart shapely whip along with her keys.

Lucy faced the bathroom mirror nodding to herself approving it. She knew Virgo was great with clothing.

"This outfit is fantastic Virgo! But, I feel kinda sexy wearing it." Lucy says.

The purple top emphasized her curves and huge breasts.

'I wonder what my friends' reaction would be…te-hehe.' Lucy thought to herself as a sweat drop falling over her temple.

"Is the outfit not of your liking princess?" asked the maiden-spirit realizing her master's weird behavior. "Is it punishment time?"

Lucy shook her head, smiling at her beloved spirit.

"No, Virgo. The clothes are absolutely fantastic. You can go now." Lucy said with a soft smile right after that Virgo vanished herself into the celestial world.

'Now I only need to fix my hair and I can go to Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Levy, Mirajane, Cana…all my dear friends.'

"Open the gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" She summons another spirit.

Right after a golden glow, a man with crab legs and metal scissors on his hands appeared in front of the young magician.

"How do you want your hairstyle today ebi?" The celestial spirit asks.

"Today I just want it simple and straight, could you help me to make it look puffier though?" Lucy respectfully asks.

She loved her spirits so much and she was devoted to them. Since she was a very little child, her mother had taught her to respect them.

"Sure thing ebi."

He let her hair loose arranging it the way he only knew how to do so. After a few minutes the 17 year old girl was looking as a very sophisticated grown woman.

"Thank you very much Cancer!" She said Hugging tenderly the man-crab, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

Cancer smiled to her, blushing at the loving display.

"Call me when you need another hairstyle ebi."

"Okay!"

After Cancer returned into the celestial world, Lucy exits the bathroom. Picking up a pair of bread toasts, she took her leave towards the Guild.

When Lucy looked at the key Horologium saw that it was ten in the morning so she began to walk faster towards the Guild.

On her way to Fairy Tail she summons Plue to keep her some company. As always she walked by the channel's wall of the path.

"Lucy-san! Go carefully, be careful!" The fishermen said.

"Calm down; I'm not going to fall!" She replies to the fisherman softly.

When they were about to reach the Guild's skirts Lucy already could hear Fairy Tail's shouting fights that normally displays. Albeit, during Phantom Lord's attack the following week the Guild members had been quite busy rebuilding Fairy Tail the quarrels between some members have not stopped.

Lycy felt guilty because she hasn't helped with the Guild's rebuilding given that the last attack was because of her. However, Team Natsu insisted that she needed to gather her strength and a proper rest was in order.

'It has been a week and I hadn't come back to the Guild. I should apologize to my friends. From now on I will assist with everything is needed around here.'

She sent Plue back to the celestial world when she was standing before the Guild's doors opening them very slowly.

"Hey Minna! I'm back!" She greeted her nakamas flashing her trade mark grin.

Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting and went to embrace her friend.

"Luceee! Why did you take so long to come? We all were very worried about you!" Natsu said while bone-crushing her friend in a tight hug. Lucy could barely breathe.

"Nat…su…I can't…breath-" She made her point stuttering because of the lack of air in her lungs.

"Flamed-brain! You are suffocating her!" He started pushing Natsu aside.

"I'm sorry Luce!" He stated undoing his grip on her, "Oi, Calipo-ice cream! DO NOT hit me again when I'M WITH LUCEE!"

"What!? HOW YOU DARE TO CALL ME DRAGON FLAMING!" The ice magician yelled in anger.

"STOP YOU TWO, NOW!" Erza, the scarlet-magician shouted, a demonic aura surrounding her. It was so big that Natsu and Gray got paralyzed their antics immediately.

Natsu and Gray embraced onto each other exclaiming, "Aye!

'They'll never change…aren't they?' Lucy thought.

Erza turned her gaze to Lucy, "I am very glad that you've come to the Guild Lucy. How are you feeling?" She asked with a look of worry in her eyes.

Natsu and Gray moved their gaze towards Lucy as well.

Principio del formulario

"I'm very good guys. There is nothing to worry about." She said with a smile. "I am looking forward to go back to go on missions with you. I want to become stronger and trying to protect the people I love. The reason why I couldn't come back to the Guild was because I've been thinking about everything that has happened and I feel guilty. Besides, you have been helping to rebuild the Guild and I wouldn't feel like being a burden to you guys."Final del formulario

Natsu cut off his best friend's rambling, "Luce! Don't blame yourself for what happened. It was your father. That man who cherishes power and doesn't give a damn about you. You don't have to feel guilty because it was him who has caused all of this." Natsu said trying to comfort her friend.

"I know. And that's why I feel like I have to do something about it…"

"For once in his life, Natsu is right." This caused a death glare from Natsu towards Gray. "We are nakama. That is why we work together and when we're in danger we protect each other. Think about all the adventures and troubles we've been through: The Galuna Island, Lullaby, etc. You're not a burden to us. When you are fighting you aren't hiding behind your spirits, you fight along with them. In addition, the energy you use to make them stay on Earth makes you a strong magician. Not many people are capable of that."

"This is how the Guilds that care about their nakama should operate." Erza continue Grays's statement, "Lucy you are not weak, on the contrary. Many magicians wouldn't know what to do in situations where you've been involved before."

"Minna…" Lucy mumbled, a silent tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

It was Happy's turn to enter through the Guild's door and when he saw Lucy he dashed up to hug her.

"Lussshyyy!" Happy said with teary eyes. "I swear I'd never call you fat again or tells you that you eat too much! But please do not go away from us another whole week!" he said burring his face on the blonde magician's bosom, making Lucy go red in her cheeks.

'I just hope that no one had heard what Happy said.' She took the blue cat by the cheeks.

"Never call me like that again you stupid cat!" She said with a nervous smile, totally red faced.

"Don't worry about that Luce. No one will know that aside from us." Natsu said with a childish grin.

"Eeeeh? Natsu YOU TOO!?" The spirit celestial magician shouted. Face palming herself.

'He's a Dragon Slayer after all. He has very developed senses of course he'd heard what Happy's said to me but to divulge it in public? HE COULDN'T BE MORE STUPID!'

Lucy sent him a death glare and went down the bar so she could talk to Mirajane and to get some of her favorite strawberry milkshake.

"Hey Mirajane! Can I take a strawberry-vanilla milkshake?" Lucy asks the white-haired barmaid.

"Lucy! Good morning, of course! I will give you the strawberry milkshake within a second." Said the cheerful waitress walking towards the kitchen.

Cana, who she was drinking on the bar counter, stared at Lucy before speaking to her.

"So Lucy… how was like last week for you anyways?" She said grinning.

"Is not what you think Cana."

"Oh come on! With a body like yours, you'd have a lot of men wrapped around your finger, am I not right? So who's the lucky man or… the lucky woman may I ask?" She teased her.

Lucy looked at her with a bored face before replying, "Haven't you drank enough for one night?" She changes the topic. Boyfriends were a delicate topic for her. It's not that people don't like to have a date with her, but she did not have any experience in the matter, not as Cana or even Mirajane anyways.

"No way! I just drank twelve barrels." She said as a matter of fact, "Do not change the topic Lucy."

Lucy looked at her with wide eyes, 'WHAT KIND OF PEOPLE IS IN MY GUIIIILD!'

"Come on, tell me. Here are plenty of handsome men. Gray and Natsu even though they are still immature they have a good-looking body. The pectorals of Elfman seem also delicious…" Cana dreamily says.

"Please stop! Say no more!" Lucy begs trying not to go further into the subject.

"But the man that I think is the handsomest of them all is Laxus. But that sassy guy is a lost cause with his selfishness and arrogance."

"La-xus? Handsome?" Lucy asks the brunette girl in disbelief.

She remembers the day Mirajane called to say magician by the lacrimal in order to ask him some help during the Phantom Lord's attack.  
'He's a damn scoundbag… he only accepted help me if ever I became his wife or Cana stripped in front of him.'

 _'He's a stupid perverted…I'd never be with someone like him.'_

"He's a stupid perverted…I'd never be with someone like him!" The young blonde magician said outraged.

"Uh? You'd never know if you don't try." Cana replies annoying Lucy, just because she was very naïve when it comes to men.

"Whatever". Lucy spun on her place facing Mirajane afterwards, the latest with her strawberry milkshake on her hand.

"Cana do not cause any disturb to Lucy. She has just got here. It's been a week since the last time she was here with us at the Guild." She said glancing towards Cana. "So Lucy, how have you been?" She asks, looking back at the blonde magician a soft smile on her face.

"Really well! Mira!" She beamed at her. Right after she finished with her meal she sent a glance towards the mission poster and asking the waitress, "Uhm, do you know if there are any missions that Team Natsu and I could go to?"

"I don't have any in particular. As for today, there're only missions where one has to catch thieves, find lost objects…missions that the reward is not very pricey." Miranaje replies.

Lucy sighed and dropping her head to the bar counter. "What will I do? I need to pay for my apartment rent within a week!"

"When I find a mission I could save it for you. That way you don't have to worry about finding a good mission." She says cheering up her friend.

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy smiled at her.

She paid her strawberry milkshake making her way towards her teammates right after.

"Hey Luce! Did you find a good mission? I can't wait to have a little more action! I'm totally fired up!" Natsu said, brightness and determination in his onyx eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsu…" Lucy sighs, "I have found anything. Missions are too cheap. I cannot pay my rent with those missions."

"Oww…"- Natsu looked down suddenly depressed.

"Don't worry Natsu, tomorrow we will find a good mission." Lucy reassures him, "Mira will fish a mission for us in case she finds one."

"If that's the case, I can't wait! When we have that mission, we will go to the train station immediately!" he snickers on his rambling.

"Natsu are you sure you wanna go to the train station?" Lucy asks grinning.

"I feel sick." Natsu began to feel groggy at the thought of being on the train.

'Natsu, the same as always.' Lucy though.

The door of the master's office opened abruptly and Makarov Dreyar made his way towards the second floor in the balcony.

"Lucy, it's good to have you here. Come to my office, I must speak to you."

The guild got silence, watching as Lucy stood up from her chair, practically running upstairs the second floor walking into the master's office.

"I don't know what the old man wants from Lucy." Said the Dragon Slayer of the flame.

"Probably they'll talk about Phantom Lord's attack and the fact that Lucy's father was behind all it." Erza adds while eating his strawberry cake.

"I hope's only that…" Gray says, concerning tone coating his voice. He loved Lucy as a little sister and he cares deeply about her as much as she cares for him.

"What do you mean?" Asks the scarlet-haired magician.

"I'm just saying that Lucy mentioned that her father wants her to marry someone of high status in order to get money from said arrangement. Therefore Master must already know that. I don't see why he should talk about it with her right now." Said the ice magician.

"And then what do you think he wants from Lucy, ice cube?" Natsu asks him.

"If only you will use a little bit that ashed-brain of yours..." He replies in annoyance.

Natsu and Gray started a glance war, but Erza hit the two of them in the head before they get into another quarrel.

"Behave the two of you!" shouted irritated Erza.

"Aye!" They both stated.

"You might be right Gray but we will know what that was about when Lucy comes out of the office. I don't think that it is something we have to be worried about though." The scarlet magician replies.

Master's office, Fairy Tail.

Lucy took a seat in front the Master's desk waiting for Makarov to do the same as her in order to know why she was called to his office.

"Lucy I know what happened at Phantom Lord's attack. I won't let anyone hurt my children again. Do not feel guilty just because the one who commit such crime was your father responsibility. The Council shall have a talk with him soon."

The Master sighed and began to talk again.

"That will be it, but is not the full reason why I brought you here." He says all seriously.

Lucy looked at him worried, wondering what it was. It must be very important for being called to his office.

Suddenly a good-looking, muscled, man came into the office glaring at the worried blonde talking to the guild's master.

"You must go in a SS-class mission with Laxus. It is important the assistance of a celestial spirit magician. I don't want to do this to you, but we have no choice. Mistogan, Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts are not allowed in this mission. Therefore Laxus was our only choice." Makarov said.

Lucy tried an attempt to assimilate the information that Master Makarov had just dropped.

"WHAT!?" She shrieks. "Why is Erza not allowed in this mission? No way! I'm not going with this perverted man!"

Laxus groaned annoyed at the abrupt accusation from the blonde magician.

"Yo! dumb bondie, if not because I need a celestial spirit magician I would not have waste my time with someone as weak as you." He snarls at blonde magician.

"My name is Lucy! And in case you didn't notice you are also blond!" She pouts in reply.

"Whatever, chikie." He grunts again moving his glance towards his grandfather.

Makarov looked amused by the two young blonds display.

"You will go alone! Just the two of you and there's nothing more to talk about." Master Makarov deadpanned.

Lucy gulped before ask, "What does it say the mission is about anyways."

"As far as we know a dark Guild has been established in a town in the northern Fiore a strange magic has appeared that closely resembles the magic of the celestial world but I'm not sure about it. It's an SS-class mission, Lucy. It wouldn't be as easy as your previous missions." Master says, concern in his eyes.

A chill ran down Lucy's spine, making stain at the thought of fighting against some Dark Guild's goonies. Her biggest concern was to have to deal with a complete egocentric, arrogant and perverted SS-class magician.

Laxus was aware of Lucy's concern and smiled arrogantly. 'She'll be too easy to tease'. The spiky blond grinned on his mind.

"You will depart tomorrow morning. Pack all what you need for this mission. You will be away for three months." He said grinning. 'Maybe I will have the old Laxus, when he's back.' He thought.

"Three MONTHS!? Are you crazy?" The celestial magician bawls finally losing it.

'Stupid woman.' He muttered. 'Why she has to shriek at everything she heard?' Laxus thought while rubbing his sore ears.

"Well, that's it. Laxus you can go now, I have to talk Lucy alone." He said.

Laxus left grumpily his grandfather's office. Master Makarov sighed at his grandson's behavior before speaking to Lucy.

"Laxus could be egocentric, arrogant and a little bit of a perv but I'm sure that last part was inherited from me." He said while a drop of sweat fell on the side of his forehead. "But Laxus was not like this before. Besides, I don't think that he's capable of harm someone from his own guild even though his nature push us to have the wrong idea about him."

"I understand that you want to defend your grandson, but I still can't believe his behavior when we're fighting against Phantom Lord. What happened to him? You said that he wasn't like that before. He must have had a very bad past." She said.

"Laxus was born prematurely and his health was very weak. His mother died in childbirth and his father went mad, so he put a lacrima into Laxus's weak body in order to make him stronger. He only wants to help Laxus to be stronger because he was tired of Laxus' weak health and lack of strength. When his father was expelled from Fairy Tail Laxus became like this. I've looked after him ever since and tried to talk to him about his father. Laxus' father was a hungry-powered guy that won't give a damn about his son. Don't bring that topic with Laxus. I don't know how he will react. Sometimes his temper had lead him to very unwelcome consequences." Master Makarov said.

Lucy felt bad. They both had a very similar past. "I'm going to do what I can to fulfill this mission." She said with determination.

Makarov smiled at his beloved celestial magician wishing her good luck while walking her out of his office.

Lucy was petrified remembering that she have to talk about the three-month mission with Team Natsu. She didn't know how they would take the news.

"Luce! What were you talking about our old man?" Natsu asks running towards her.

Erza, Gray and Happy peaked shortly after.

"Guys…" Lucy said softly.

"What is it Lucy?" The Ice magician asks anxiousness on his voice. 'I knew that there was something else in all this.' He thought to himself.

"The master had asked me to do a three-month important SS-Class mission." She shyly replies.

"He did what!?" All her teammates shouted in unison.

"So Lucy, when do we have to leave for that mission? I'm all fired up!" Natsu said grinning.

"Stupid Natsu, she must be escorted by a SS-Class magician. Don't worry about it Lucy, I will accompany you." The scarlet-haired magician said while landing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"It's not like I don't want you all to come with me. Makarov had told me I must do this mission with Laxus. That is the problem." She sighs.

"You have to go with who!?" They all yelled in unison...again.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO WITH THIS PERV! Don't you remember how he gives a damn about you during Phantom Lord's attack? Like hell I would let you go on a mission with him alone!" Gray angrily shouts.

"I don't see why I cannot go on that mission. I am also a SS-Class mage." Erza grunts.

"I am strong too! I can defeat Laxus right here and now!" Natsu said snickering.

"We will see about that." Laxus chirped in from the second floor and amused smirk on his lips. He was watching the scene team blondie unfolds before him.

"LAXUS! I can also accompany Lucy in this mission." Erza shouted irritated.

"I don't want to be rude, but it is Master Makarov's decision, Titania." He replies arrogantly.

Lucy looked at him reluctantly. If something Makarov told her before was true, which she had not doubt about it, Laxus had changed a lot.

Makarov then appeared on the balcony again talking to the guild members.

"In this SS-Class mission Laxus and Lucy are the only ones allowed. No one else can." He said to his children.

"But Lucy…"-The guild members began.

"It's time to let Lucy shows what she's capable of. She is strong. You all must have faith in her." He concluded.

Reluctantly the Team Natsu wished luck to their beloved Light of the Fairies, Lucy.

Lucy went to his house to pack her things and after writing the news in a letter to her mother she went to sleep.


	2. Oshibana

**CH 2. A step towards to you.**

 **This is the corrected chapter thank you to the BETA reader DeyoChan :)**

…

Lucy woke up when the radiant sun passed through the window curtains.

She stretches her limbs, rubbing her eyes in order to get them ready for the beautiful day's blinding light.

At the end of her bed was the clothing she intended to wear before going to the mission assigned to them by their Master Makarov.

If she were honest with herself Lucy was a bit frightened and nervous. Three months with the cocky, arrogant and perverted lightning-man would be her worst nightmare.

Laxus was one of the most powerful Mage among Fairy Tail and if he tried to force her to do whatever he wanted, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Laxus wouldn't be so stupid to mess with her, she had her back covered: Lucy was friends with Celestial Spirit King and all his spirits. She was sure that those spirits will protect her if necessary.

"Hmm," Lucy sighed, "I wonder how bad this mission could go. I just hope Laxus to behave himself. I don't want to deal with the lack of respect he has for his Nakama. _Stupid_ _thunder_ _butt…"_ She muttered to herself.

 _'Ugh, well done, Lucy. Now you're the one who has no respect for him'._ She thought, frustrated. ' _This's gonna be a very long trip and not because it is a three month mission. I have to be with him, that's the whole problem'._

The train will depart for Oshibana city. Subsequently, they will need to travel to Wass Forest, making a stop at Shirotsume to buy some supplies. From there, they will have only two days to go to the mission's target. However, to get there, they must have to go through the highest snowy mountains. _'Lucky Lucy, my butt'_ She whined.

She took a look at her keys seeing that Horologium pointed at 6.00 in the morning. As she doesn't have to be at the station until the 9:00, she got up from the bed with no hurry picking up the clothes from her bed and went to the bathroom.

She left the hot water running filling up the tube looking at herself in the mirror. 'Why he doesn't care to go on a mission with me? Laxus is believed to be a lonely Mage, and he usually goes on solo missions. It agitates me that he wanted me to go with him by only being a celestial Mage, however, I couldn't stop thinking that Mirajane or even Cana could do better than me on the mission.' She thought.

'I know they are much more of a woman in all senses. Laxus it's just a perverted asshole. I don't think he would've refused to take this three month mission with either Mira or Cana. Although, I have no option than to go on that mission with him. I don't care if Laxus agrees or not. This job has got to be done.'

Lucy pours the liquid soap in the bathtub, which was already full of hot water, the water soon turned into a bright pink colored and smelly Sakura flowered liquid. _'There's nothing like a relaxing bath…I wonder when I will able to do this again'._ She wondered while getting into water laying her back into the wall for support.

She spent a good measure of time washing carefully her hair, massaging it. She wanted to cleanse herself of the dirt that yesterday she had accumulated in the Guild. With all those fights their friends were performing each day, it was impossible to not get dirty.

The bath had done its job with the celestial blonde mage. When she saw herself in the mirror again, she noticed that her face was more relaxed and her expressive eyes had their especial brightness back.

"Horologium says that it was 7.00 am. Well, I still have time for breakfast, get dressed and finish packing." Lucy said to herself placing her hand beneath her chin thinking about what she must do from now on.

The mission will be taking place in a very cold place. Thus, Lucy grabs a top winter shirt to try to keep some warm during the travel to Wass Forest. Until Oshibana, the cold won't begin, but she wanted to be one step ahead.

After putting a pink winter shirt and some gray pants, she buckles up some combat boots, which were covered in black thick wool on the inside helping to protect her from the cold. She packed the clothing she thought could be helpful to keep her away from the cold of Oshibana before exiting the bathroom and went to the kitchen to prepare a little breakfast.

Lucy ate just a sandwich. Then, when she gets hungry she might as well ask Virgo to bring her some celestial world food.

After finishing with her sandwich; she put the dishes into the vessel. She liked to have things always clean and in its place. That will be weird, because of all her team's messes in her apartment.

 _'Oh my! I almost forgot that I had to talk with the landlady. I will be out for three months; I must pay rent after I'd returned from work. That is if I return alive from said job.'_ She sighed, thinking about the arrogant and the pervert smile of her new traveling partner.

When she entered the dining room, she got shocked: Natsu and Happy were playing with a pile of fishes that they had left on Lucy's table.

"HOW DID YOU GET INTOA MY APARTMENT!?" Lucy screeches more confused than angry at the sight of her friends there. _'I'd swear that I closed everything before I went to sleep.'_ She thought before noticing, that both, Happy and Natsu had their skin a tad darkened.

"Good morning Luce! Happy and I brought to your apartment some fish so have something to take and eat during your mission." Natsu said, smiling, "We've entered thru the fireplace, lucky us, uh? Why did you lock yourself here, why did you close everything? We could've entered through the window as we always had." He said pouting a little.

 _'That'd explain their skin…but why do they have to besot dumb?'_ Lucy thought _._

"Aye! Lucy as you eat so much, I thought that you may need more food, since you're going away for three months and…" Happy couldn't complete the sentence, because an angry Lucy grabbed him by the tail shaking him from one side to the other, rather roughly.

"I do not eat that much, you stupid cat! And let me ask you guys something. How am I supposed taking this fish with me? And stop getting inside someone's place without their permission." Lucy sighed trying to calm down herself. "Anyhow, thank you guys for your help. You the friends, I can't take that fish with me though." She said a tad relaxed.

"Why's that Luce? What's so wrong with it? We've been fishing all morning, we wanted to surprise you." Natsu said gloomily.

Lucy stood there dumbstruck. They've been the entire morning doing something to help her and she only talked to them so harshly? She needed to apologize to them.

"I'm sorry Natsu you are absolutely right, please forgive me. I think I will ask Virgo to keep the fish in the celestial world, and that way I don't have to carry it with me the whole time." Lucy said with beaming at them brightly.

"Okay, don't worry about it. I will always forgive you. You're my best friend." Natsu flashes her a thumbs up.

Lucy flustered a bit grinning heartily towards her best friend. Happy flew towards Lucy hugging her.

"Lushy…We will miss you. When you get back, we all will go on a mission together." Solemnly promised the blue kitten, sobbing into the blonde's chest.

Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and lay his face against her forehead. "Be careful out here Lucy and everything will be fine. If the electric eel dares to lay a hand on you, I swear…I'll chop it of him."

Lucy blushed again. She'd never seen Natsu so determined and mature as he was acting then. Natsu pulled away carefully.

Erza and Gray wanted to say goodbye to the blonde along with Natsu ant their friends, but the latest told Lucy that they have gone on an important mission the previous night.

"Natsu…I will be fine." Lucy stated, confidently. "Don't worry guys I won't just vanish. After all, how difficult it can be? I'll be alongside a strong SS-Class Mage."

"Laxus is a good boy. I know it." Natsu smirks.

Lucy smiled at him about to give him a goodbye hug, when she realized that they were already outside her apartment.

"See you soon Luce! Remember that we have to do a mission when you're back, so you better come back safety!" The pink-haired boy said into the distance.

Lucy sighs, picking up a white fur jacket summoning Virgo in order to ask her to take the baggage back into the celestial world.

"Open the gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" She calls holding the maiden's key in the hand.

Virgo appeared and Lucy proceeded to ask her to send her entire luggage to her world.

"Do you need something else, princess? Is it punishment time?" Virgo said with a glim in her eyes.

"No, Virgo I don't need anything else. And it is not punishment time. You may take your leave." Said Lucy with in a friendly tone.

"Call me when you need your luggage back or if you want me to take care of your partner's bags." The maid said.

"Will do." Lucy said.

Virgo disappeared in a golden splendor.

 _'Now I simply need to speak with the landlady…and then I can go to Magnolia's train station.'_ The blonde said to herself noticing that her hands began to shiver. _'Oh_ _god dammit_... _Now_ _I just can't stop shivering. It is not my emotions though. Would it be apprehension? I'm nervous, maybe a little scared. But, who wouldn't be? I'll be going on a fucking three month mission with a complete pervert. Lucky me…'_ she mumbled.

Laxus was a very intimidating guy. No one on his Guild will dare to upset him, even though he deserves it sometimes. The lightning man also seems to be lonely, _'I wonder if I could be friends with him.'_ She though, unsure.

She remembered her own loneliness at her father's house before entering into fairy tale.

She put off her sad thoughts aside, looking forward. That was the only thing she had to do in order to feel better. She wasn't weak after all. Perhaps she wasn't strong enough physically, but she was proud of the strength in her magic and emotions.

While Lucy walked down the stairs towards the housekeeper's doorway, she looked back and sighed. She felt as if she was leaving something important behind. Although, she wasn't very sure of what it was, it was in her flat. The same flat where she'd begun to build a new life alongside the loving family of Fairy Tale.

 _'I have always been on missions with Natsu, Happy or the rest of my teammates. Now I will on my first mission with someone who is not a part of my team. Even Levy hasn't gone on a mission with me either. And now I will feel very insecure around this lightning man.'_ She said frustrated.

Lucy sighed again, while she knocks on the housekeeper's door.

"Lucy? I think that you've already paid rent this month. Is there anything you need from me? Are you in some kind of trouble? Did your teammates do something to the apartment?" The landlady asks in concern.

Although the housekeeper was, sometimes, very stubborn and reticent, she had a kind side.

"It's nothing like that at all. Don't worry about it please". Lucy said right away. "I know that I have already paid rent this month. I have just come to tell you that I'll have to leave on a three month mission. I can't pay rent until I'm back."

"That's not what I am worried about. You can pay rent when you're back. But you better came back, understood?" The landlady said.

Lucy beamed at her thanking the lady, telling her not to worry about the mission because she won't be doing it alone.

 _'I hope this young lady doesn't get herself in troubles. She way too kind with people and deserves to be treated with respect. I am happy that she'd chosen to live in one of my apartments.'_ The housekeeper though, while watching Lucy walk down the street toward Magnolia's train station.

….

 _'I'd never imagined that I would find an opportunity to get to know Blondie better. I'll be around her for three months. What!? No. How can a woman like that make me feel so down? In addition, she is with that stupid fire dragon. Then why would I want her for this mission? She's a completely weak, useless being. Well, she is one of the brightest members of Fairy Tail tough, it is going to be fun!'_ Laxus though deviously when he exited the bathroom, dressed and ready to go the train station.

He ate some pancakes, and exited his home after locking it up. The train ride was 4 hours to Oshibana. And so, he and his weaker partner would spend two full days to reach Shirotsume and two or three more days to get to Wass Forest.

He didn't like transportations, preferring to feel the soil beneath his feet. However, he could guess that Blondie was not a walker person.

 _'Maybe I could tease her about walking from Oshibana to Shirotsume.'_ He chuckled arrogantly to himself.

 _'I only hope that this stupid woman does not complain. There are rumors that it is very whiny.'_ He thought, feeling the hint of a headache, though he was a little curious about it.

 _'It couldn't be that hard.'_ He assumed confidently.

Although, when he thought again of how close he would be with the hot blonde woman a malicious smirk appeared on his lips. _'These three months will be really interesting…'_ He thought.

He walked down the forest of Magnolia to get to the train station.

Laxus wasn't worried about the mission Makarov's just assigned him and Blondie, he was used to it, he was an SS-Class Mage after all.

Sometimes in that type of missions there was no relevant information. _'I wonder if that weak hot blonde mage is scared'_ He though grinning, but wondered what kind of mission it could be.

The only thing he knew was that a dark guild was at Wass Forest, and that a type Blondies' magic has appeared near Clearleafe, where Blondie and he had to work. When Laxus arrived at the train station, it was 8.45 am, they had a quarter of an hour to get the train and leave to Oshibana.

He groaned, he didn't like the thought of being on a train. The great Laxus Dreyar wasn't going to prove his weakness.

The first thing he gets to look was Blondie in a bench reading a book, while she was waiting the train. The brightness of the sun was shining the beige pages of Lucy's book.

She didn't realize that the sexy lighting Laxus Dreyar has arrived, she was too immersing to her thoughts. She didn't acknowledge him until Laxus towered up in front of her. He was too tall and she was very tiny in comparison to him. She stopped reading, Laxus obstructed the sunlight and she wasn't able to see the pages of her book.

She faced at his stormy green eyes and he smirked. She glared down his good-looking muscles. His unbuttoned purple T-shirt, made the young blonde mage breathless, she tried to stop her wandering gaze and averted her eyes from his body.

Laxus wasn't unaware of her gaze and laughed softly.

Lucy faced at him again, and she was able to see his car in the right eye along with his body's massive muscles.

His arrogant smirk was the cause she thought about him as a person who didn't worry about what others think of him. She felt a little uneasy too, she was worried about his strength and temper. _'He wasn't someone, I'd like to mess with'_ She guessed.

It was rumored that he was a very powerful wizard. So, Lucy couldn't help to feel fear and a small bit of respect toward the electric magician. Their strength gap difference was huge.

She was lost in his mysterious eyes again and felt a little shame to look at him like that. Sure, he was a devil, arrogant, selfish and self-confident Mage. _'But I can't help to look at his body…it will be stupid not to notice how hot Laxus is,'_ She frowned at her own thoughts.

"You have done with checking me out, Blondie?" Laxus smirk widely, _'Who would've known that Blondie was a perverted woman,'_ He though devishilly.

At the time Lucy awoke from her trance, she blushed.

"Move, Chickie. We have to hurry up to catch the damn train." He stated.

 _'Ooh, no! I will not have him leave me with that. Damn scoundrel, cursed and perverted,'_ Lucy thought angrily.

Suddenly, she stopped her fuming mood and began to feel uneasy around him. _'What if he wanted to spark me? I am not going to place my life in danger with yelling at him for his boldness,_ ' She freaks out at the thought.

Laxus looked over his shoulder to see the uncomfortable blonde Mage smirking to himself _. 'This is going to be fun…'_

"Uh-mm…" Lucy took up.

"What do you want?" He almost growled.

""I have bought our tickets." She mused.

He nodded and started to walk to the platform of the train station.

"Wait!" She nearly yelled and run to him to get his big steps.

"What a hindrance." He said. Lucy gasped and tried to catch her breath from the running, "What the hell. Are you that weak that you can't handle running four steps, Blondie?" He mocked.

She hissed as a reply.

The train arrived at the station and they board the train.

"I wasn't checking you out sparky. I have seen more handsome men than you." She said to him while they sat across each other.

"What did you just call me?" He said angrily. _'What the fuck was with that woman! I'm going to zap her.'_ He thought, fuming. _'And what about she's seen more handsome men than me…'_

"You've heard it, Sparky." She grinned at him, and looked to the windowpane.

But instead of zapping her, he tried to quiet himself.

 _'If I want her to be mine, I have to control my temper, I will not let her win this battle. She is a weakling, for god sake. And gramps would kill me if I hurt her. He doesn't have to know. I want to keep my head over my shoulder for a while'_

"You're going to regret calling me 'Sparky' Blon-die." He glared at her with a death look.

She looked up at him with fear. _'Ooh no. He's going to zap me!'_ She squealed and closed her eyes.

The train began moving and he felt helpless against the dizzy feeling that he started to notice. Yet, Laxus tried to hide his motion sickness.

He never zapped the blonde girl, she opened one of her eyes to see that Laxus was listening to his sound pounds looking at the landscape through the windowpane.

 _'What the hell was with him? Foremost, he nearly yelled at me for calling him Sparky and knows he is ignoring me.'_ She though frustrated, but a little relieved that he didn't try to hurt her.

Lucy notices that Laxus didn't seem really interested in anything in particular and he was not a friendly person, but she knew that Natsu thought he wasn't a bad boy. _'Maybe a little lost, but I will trust you Natsu.'_

The silence that invaded the environment made a certain amount of tension in the two magicians. Laxus was already accustomed to this type of silence, but with Blondie he felt weirded out.

 _'Well, I was not lying that I said I want to know her better.'_ He thought while he was struggling against his dizziness. _'She loved for all the guild members…I would like to know by myself as well.'_ He thought smirking. _'But she's constantly around the idiot Natsu.'_ He remembered with anger, _'This woman is too hot to be with boys like him. She needs a true man, just like me.'_

Buried in his thoughts Laxus didn't realize that Lucy had fallen asleep with her head resting on the window of the train. Laxus gazed over her curved hips and licked unconsciously his lips.

 _'Damn Blondie. She's just too hot. What would it be like to have her under me? God, now I'm feeling like a teenager, fuck.'_ He tried to cold down.

Lucy tried to slumber a bit during the journey to Oshibana, unaware that a pair of storms eyes was checking her out. She had felt rather uncomfortable with that silence.

A jolt of the train woke her up. Lucy opened her lazy eyes and realized that it was already past noon. She straightened up and noted that Laxus had a hand on his abdomen and looked again through the window.

"Um…are you feeling well?" The blonde girl asks.

There was no response. Laxus looked at her with the corner of his eye and released a slight growling.

She tried to remain calm and sighs.

"I know the Great Laxus Dreyar is very proud and wouldn't recognize that he have motion sickness." She said chuckling.

"So?" He stated. "That's none of your business."

Lucy sighed again and stood up from her seat and sat by the side of Laxus. He was a little dizzy to object about the behavior of the woman, couldn't stop thinking about what she was doing.

 _'Why isn't she afraid of me? Doesn't she know how dangerous I am?'_ He thought

Lucy grabbed his head, guiding him to her lap.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, surprised at her actions.

"Natsu also has motion sickness and this helps him to relax, that if Erza has not knocked him before." She said with a small grin.

He felt a twinge in his heart, but tried to ignore He was annoyed that she had compared him to the idiot flamed-brain. _'What the fuck! I'm not as Flamed-brain.'_

Laxus felt her dizziness lessened and he enjoys the essence of the young girl.

 _'Well, Natsu you have no opportunity to get Blondie, because she will be mine.'_ He thought, as a smile spread up in his perverted face while Lucy began to stroke his hair while Laxus snoozed in her skirt.

Laxus didn't know what made her behave that way with him; however, he said nothing, because he didn't care. He really liked it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN THE STATION OF OSHIBANA IN 5 MINUTES."

Lucy stopped stroking his hair and attempted to stand up. Laxus grunted when she stopped; he picked up his luggage and went outside the station. Lucy huffed resigned and followed him as she was able to catch his steps.

"Hey! Wait! -said angrily.

"TCH. Why are you so annoying Blondie?" He said with an annoyed tone.

 _'It is a damn fool, why he cannot behave like a normal person. Any member of the guild is easier to work on missions than a guy like him. I hope I will come alive at the end of this task.'_

"Oh, now I'm an annoying girl? Have you taken a look at yourself? You're a jerk who doesn't hold any respect for his Nakama and only know to growl at everything".

"Look, I haven't mentioned your weakly butt. First, I don't need to take care of a wealthy and spoiled girl like you and second, you need to realize your place. I warn you, do not bother me Blondie or you will regret it."

"Like I am going to give up. You don't even know me, Laxus." She growled annoyed.

"Really? You're a spoiled girl who ran off her house, because you didn't want to get married."

Lucy's heart shifted with pain but she tried to cover it.

"That is part of the story, but you don't know most of it, you weren't in the guild when Phantom Lord attacked us." She looked at him with irked eyes.

"That won't be happening again if you agree to be my woman." He stated.

"Laxus Dreyar you're such a PIG! I will never be with anyone like you!" She pointed a finger to his chest.

"Why not? I'm the best Mage in Fairy Tail."

"Then, who am I?"

"Magically you are weakling, but you are smart. When I become master of Fairy Tail maybe I will allow you to stay in my guild."

"I wouldn't like to be in a guild where _only_ strong Mages can stay. Fairy Tail is a space where people can live happily and have fun. We are truly a family. We are bonded together in bad and good moments. Who do you think that you are?" She said angrily.

"You know nothing, Blondie. Gramps have turned Fairy Tail in a tourist resort that people keep insulting and mocking. And he had also put those stupid emotional feelings to all of you." He shouted.

He was surprised about Blondie's temper. _'People weren't lying around the scary Lucy'_ He though, but he was so angry that she'd preferred to stay with those weaklings instead of him. Lucy was around to bother him about his past as well as he keeps mocking about hers, she refrained herself because she promise Master to not talk about that with Laxus. _'Well, that was for my sake.'_ She thought, trying to steady herself while she was holding her keys trying to calm herself down.

They continue walking in the streets of Oshibana, Lucy began to feel the cold weather. Her mood was gloomy because of Laxus's behavior. _'Three months with him? No way! I will die first'_

"How will we go to Shirotsume? And how do we cross the mountains?" She continued.

"Shut your mouth already." He said angered by all the questions of Blondie. "We'll walk."

"We…will WHAT!?" She shouted.

"Oi, dumb Blondie stop yelling. Are you so feeble that you can't walk? What is it princess; do you want me to carry you, uh?" He scoffed at her, in a certain way he didn't mind about having her in his arms and close to his chest.

"In your dreams, Sparky." She stated with sarcasm.

 _'She is not going to let me get to her easily.'_ He thought with an arrogant smile, "If I were you I would not be discourteous."

"You are earning the same treatment you're giving me." She said angrily.

"Ooh, it's a shame I thought I will have caught one of those carriages that work with magic, but I think that as far as I can see you prefer to walk…" He said.

Laxus released a burst of laughter and began to walk towards Shirotsume.

"What? No, Laxus!" She stated as she ran to meet the magician.

Laxus turned in a corner of the street and entering into a bar to eat some lunch, before going to Shirotsume. When Lucy got into the bar, she noted that it was full of perverted men.

The men couldn't stop drooling over her beauty. Many of them started to whistle and cat calling when they saw the blonde girl curves as she walk beside Laxus.

Lucy was already used to men see her that way. Though, it usually happened when Natsu, Gray and Ezra where with her. Today, however, she was very nervous because none of her friends were there and she didn't trust Laxus: He wasn't different from these very men.

She approached along the SS-Class Mage to make her feel secure, it was the only one in whom she could entrust her wellbeing now. Although, she wasn't too keen on trusting her very life on this perverted jerk.

Laxus was getting angry with the other men, and when he felt Lucy clung on his arm he wasn't displeased at all. He maybe could use this to tease her later. It was not of his liking that other men were roaming their eyes all over Lucy.

She was his to ogle.

 _'Blondie has a mass of men eating from her hand…I can blame her for it. She couldn't help it…she's way too hot.'_ He laughed.

"What can I get you?" The waiter asked them while they take their place in the stool bar.

"Three burgers with extra fries and a beer." Laxus demanded.

"And what about you beautiful lady?" The waiter said, giving a hungry look towards Lucy's huge chest, who was trying poorly to cover herself with the menu card.

"The same, but in less quantity" She mumbled.

Laxus glared at the waiter that soon felt unfazed and went to prepare what they had asked. Lucy felt uncomfortable in that place and she keeps playing with her blonde hair to relax her tense body.

Laxus noticed her behavior and smirks.

 _'She has a goddess' body, but if she keeps acting like an insecure girl she won't have a true man in her life.'_ He thought.

"Don't tell me that these stupid men make you nervous." The self-proclaimed the best Mage asks with his typical arrogant smile.

"I'm not afraid of them. As you had said they are some stupid perverted men. I'm rather used to men looking at me that way; they're not worth wasting my time." She said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, you aren't anything that I have seen already." He smirked.

"Why I have done to you to treat me like this? You're not better than those men." She stood up abruptly.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He roared.

"Somewhere far from you jerk." Lucy said storming out the bar, not bothering to wait for her food to arrive.

Laxus was left speechless in the bar's countertop. _'Had she just ran off? Well, I will give her time to calm down and then I will go to search for her, whether she likes it or not we have to do this work together or my grandpa would kill me before I set foot in Magnolia again.'_

Outside of the bar…

Lucy could barely believe it. _'And to think that I have to endure three months with this jerk?'_ She was angry, he had hurt her and her NAKAMA. _'I can't believe he's a member of my guild.'_

When she stormed out the bar, a few men followed her with their gaze. Laxus did nothing to stop her to run off of the bar.

Lucy sat on a bench in a nearby park breathing the cold air trying to calm herself down. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice some men from the bar had followed her to the park, not until they were there.

:: **TBC** ::


	3. the attak

****Chapter 3 The attack****

 ** **Chapter 3 editted thanks to Deyochan :D****

 _Previously_

 _Lucy sat in a bank of a nearby park to breathe the fresh air to calm down a bit. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had no idea that some men in the bar had followed her until they were there with her._

….

"Hello, tiny. Are You Alone? I wouldn't mind some company. Give me some fun, pretty." said the highest of the group of men.

Lucy looked at the high ugly man that towered in front of her and she made a disgusted face. He was fat and sweating.

"I don't want your company. Now get off." She said grumpily.

There were five men of middle age, and they were very drunk.

"That is not gonna happen anytime soon." They said unison laughing.

Lucy got tense and attempted to take her keys and her whip, but suddenly invisible chains tied her hands and feet in the bench. They were not ordinary men, they were dark Mages.

Lucy tried to escape from the invisible magical chains that kept her clamped and she started to shout for help.

"Nobody will hear you. I wonder why your stupid teammate has missed this beauty." –The same person said before Lucy replies, while he picked up the chin of the blonde girl and looked directly into her brown eyes.

Lucy grimaced when she felt the breath of the sweating fat dark Mage, who smelled of alcohol. One thing she hated was drunken people. Cana, her friend, was the only exception. And the putrid smell of sweating mixed with alcohol made her feel dizzy.

Shocked and frightened she began to deliver in her thoughts.

'I knew that Laxus, that stupid, arrogant, never would help me. I'm alone, and there's no one out here. It's almost dark. One moment, the sky is almost dark? How much time have I been in the park? That is very strange.' Lucy thought and started to tremble with fear. She could not call her spirits, as chains blocked her magic.

'If Loki could pass the gate…but, this cursed CHAINS ARE RESTRICTING MY SPIRITS IN THEIR WORLD.'

The leader broke contact with her flavored eyes and pulled the jacket of celestial Mage and ripped it. The pink top shirt didn't cover enough of Lucy's body.

"Kyaa-" Lucy squealed and attempted to cover her half-naked body.

The other men were anxious for having their turn with the beautiful blonde girl.

Lucy looked at them with teary eyes. But, there was something else in those brown eyes. There was a spark of fury and hatred. She has the guts to stay strong against the men, despite her condition.

"Don't bother trying to fight us. You're helpless right now, you know that." The leader said.

"Yea, baby. First, we will have fun with you. Nobody will help you. The only scream that I want to hear is my name, whore." Another man said. He was the youngest, but he was taller than Lucy. He had brown spike hair and dark black eyes.

Another magician, who had red eyes and black short hair, approached the celestial Mage and put a hand on top of her thigh, he began to strike the creamy skin of the young blonde and Lucy couldn't stop a shiver with fear in her brown eyes. She tried to move to get far from the perverted man.

"I wouldn't try to scape, dear." Another Mage with silver hair and green eyes sneers.

"Poor celestial spirits, how will they feel when their beloved master didn't belong to them anymore?" The man who had a hand on the thigh of the young girl said and slowly caressed her skin. "Nobody will hear you because of this magical barrier. Time flows differently also here. We like to act at night…" He began to unbutton her gray pants.

"Stop…don't...you…dare."–Lucy said now very scared.

The last man, who was watching the weakly frighten girl, burst out laughing when he saw the helpless woman. That man was the oldest and he had some gray in his green hair.

'No…please…minna…Nat-su…G-ray…Er-za.'-thought while the tears were beginning to come out of her eyes and rolling down on her beautiful face.

Her friends couldn't do anything. No one would listen to her scream. She wasn't stupid; she knew what was going to happen if nobody helped her. After this, she couldn't look straight to the guild with her famous charming smile. They would have been disappointed, because she was a weak and she couldn't defend herself from the perverted men.

Suddenly a loud roar rang and the barrier was dispelled. The men became alert and positioned to attack the intruder. But, that was a wrong move. Two of the men, who were closest to the barrier, were engulfed with a large thunder.

The others stay wide eyed to their partners' luck.

"Show yourself Monster!" The leader spoke and then gripped Lucy's hair and pulling her back to the bench.

"Are you coming for this little chick? We are having some fun with her. If you want her, get her." The fat man said, while he sucked a spot on her neck and licked her collarbone.

"RELEASE ME!" She said struggling, but she was helpless because of the invisible chains.

A good-looking man with spiky blond hair showed himself in front of the three men.

He was very pissed off. He wasn't able to sense the dark Mages in the local, and now the blonde woman was suffering because of them. 'No way am I going to leave Blondie with them! She has to be mine'.

"You hear Blondie." He huffed.

"Not anytime soon. As you can see we are too busy with her, you know." The Mage with silver hair pick up, bridal style the young woman, who could not anything to scape. Then she noticed the perverted hand of the man running down and up her pronounced curves.

Lucy closed her eyes, she was in shock.

Laxus felt his blood boil when he saw the position Lucy was in with the magicians. The celestial Mage wasn't moving or trying to escape.

"You will not get away with this."– He said noticeably angry. 'What do you think you're doing Blondie? Move away from that stupid man! I'm more fucking Hot and stronger.'

Lucy recognized the voice of her travelling partner, even though she was quite confused because it was Laxus who were talking about, forgot sake. The man who never helped people without demanding something to return 'Why has he come? He is only an egocentric, arrogant and a cursed full-of-himself guy. After what he said to me, how he have the guts to come after me?'

A lightning strikes in the sky and wiped out two of the three Mages that remained in the park.

The leader of the group was knocked out and only remained the man who had the celestial Mage in his arms. Lucy was beyond scared to death and could not move, because of the spell that kept her immobilized.

"You won't make a direct attack toward me, friend. Or do you want to hurt this beautiful lady?" –The dark mage said very sure of himself.

Laxus really did not want to send a direct attack towards Lucy, but being so close to the magician didn't give him many options. 'I want her skin unscarred, because my hand one day will be in the same place as yours, Bastard!' The lightning mage though angered.

Laxus sent an arrogant smile to the weak dark magician. 'I won't leave him away with this.'

"So do you really think that I'm interested in that weakling blonde mage?' Laxus burst into a booming laugh. "Don't make me laugh man. Weakly people are not worthy. You should worry about yourself, instead."

The dark mage looked at him with fear. 'Doesn't he care about what could happen to his partner?' He thought in shock.

"¡Y-you are INSANE!' The silver-haired man screamed.

"What still surprises me is that you haven't noticed." Laxus said, mocking with his arrogant chuckle.

Lucy couldn't move, but she was able to hear every little bit of the conversation. Her heart ached at the lack of care of her partner. 'What is he trying to show? He will be forever alone with that attitude. Is he supposed to be a member of Fairy Tail? He is not impressing people acting like that. And why he had come for me, if WEAKLING PEOPLE ARE NOT WORTHY?

In the middle of the confusion Laxus shoved a fist at the mage's jaw and the silver-haired man flew several meters away.

Before Lucy was released from the grip of the dark Mage, who was knocked by the punch of Laxus, the blonde Mage grabbed her between his arms before she fell to the ground.

The spell was broken and Lucy began to move and opened her eyes. When she did it, she found herself faced with a concerned gaze of the blue-grey eyes of Laxus. But that gaze change abruptly with the impassive expression typical of him, that Lucy doubted what she saw a few moments before.

Abruptly; he put her to the ground and then started to walk away from the park.

A very pissed Lucy began to follow him.

"Fuck Blondie, you are weakly and a problematic one. Go my luck." He said angrily.

"If I'm that weak, why have you come then? Weakly people are not worthy of you." She said, imitating the tone of his arrogant voice.

He looked at her and shrugged. He noticed the status of her clothes. Not disliked with the desirable view of the body of that girl, but he didn't want her to get sick. He removed his jacket that was always hanging over his shoulders and put it on Lucy's back.

"Wha…" Lucy said wide eyed. 'What the fuck is in his mind! First, he insulted me and my Nakama, and then he said that I was weak and I was not a worthy woman. Now he puts his JACKET over my shoulders because my clothes were ripped. I don't understand anything.'

"Don't bother to say anything. Or do you want to walk half-naked on our way to Shirotsume?" He said with his pervert smile.

The jacket was too big for Lucy, who wrapped herself tightly.

"Dammit, you're huge." She muttered to herself.

But the lightning Mage hear what she said. His heart stopped. 'She didn't mean it like that, did she?' He restrained a loud growl that came out of his throat and his pants tightened a bit.

Lucy noticed the blonde Mage behavior and flustered at her words.

"I didn't mean it like that, pervert! This jacket is too big for me, that's all." She said.

"If you wanted to throw yourself into me, you could have asked. I won't mind some of your company." The blonde spiky man said lustfully to Lucy.

Lucy groaned and ignored him, while she walked beside him to the center of the town.

When they came out of the park, a golden glow appeared at Lucy's side.

Laxus tensed in alert, but relaxed when he saw one of Blondie's spirits.

Virgo came hugging the celestial Mage.

"Princess! We were worried about you. We couldn't go and help you. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you? It's punishment time?' the pink-haired maid said.

"Virgo, relax. It's not punishment time. I'm ok. They were not able to finish what they were going to do." She answered.

Laxus looked at her wide eyed wondering what if he wasn't in time to stop them, what would have happened? He clenched his fist with fury restraining a loud growl.

But then he noticed that the girl's body has no damage of sexual abuse and relaxed.

"Do you want some new clothes to wear for the trip? I can give you some clothes from your luggage, if you want to."

"Thanks Virgo. New clothes would help. Give me the attire when I go to a bar and to take a bath" The celestial Mage said, giving one more last hug to her spirit.

Virgo faded to the spirit world.

Laxus growled inwardly, grabbed by force Lucy's wrist and dragged away from that place.

"Hey! You're hurting me. Don't hold my wrist like that. I'm not a doll." She huffed angrily.

"Shut your mouth for once in your life Blondie! You are pissing me off."

"I'm not the one who is hauling your with force, damn it. You know that you have an arm whit brick muscles."

Laxus released the grip and looked at her flirtatiously.

"So you are recognizing that I'm hot?" He grabbed her wrist again and pulled her to his chest. "You don't know what I'm capable to do to a gorgeous woman in my arms" He whispered in her ear when he leaned his head to sniff her neck.

Lucy felt his breath on her skin and shivered. Because of their bodies position Lucy's cheeks heat up.

"Stay away from me, perv!" She said, flustered while she pulled away from Laxus's grip.

"I think that you will be lucky to spend time with me, Blondie. Keep that in your mind." He said pleased because he became close to her body. And smiled at the thought of the flustered woman under him or pinned into a wall, while he sucked her collarbone and neck or her bottom lip.

He wakes up on his perverted thoughts and looked at the flustered celestial Mage, who was pouting at him.

'Damn, those pouts. If she was so sexy and gorgeous now, I won't be able to control myself when I have her.' He though lustfully.

"Go and eat something, now." Laxus said when they arrived in the center of Oshibana. He needs to breathe some pure air to calm down. "We leave within an hour."

Lucy became more confused to the reactions of the lightning mage. First, he flirts with her and then he told her that she has to hurry up to start their way to Shirotsume.

She started to walk to another bar to grab some lunch, because she didn't eat anything in the pub where Laxus and she went to have lunch.

Lucy stops herself and turned on her heels. She was against to say what she was going to say, but he was right. No matter how he acts, but he had just saved her life. And because of that, she was beyond grateful.

"La…xus?" She mumbles.

"Uh?" He huffed bored, when he turned his head to look at the celestial blonde Mage.

Laxus was leaning into a wall with his sound pods over his shoulders. He usually listened to rock music to avoid the noise of the street or the guild (during the noisy fights of the guildmates).

"A-riga-tou…" She only receives a grunt for response.

'Tch…you owe me one, Blondie.' He thought with a smirk.

She looked at his pervert smile and groaned annoyed. Then, she turned away and went to the bar.

'I wonder what is he thinking...' She sighed.

She went to counter and grabbed some dishes from the menu. She was hungry, but she will have to hurry up to change clothes and to depart with Laxus to Shirotsume.

'Now if I remember we are going to walk to Shirotsume. Cursed Laxus! He had no idea how to take care of a lady.' Lucy thought annoyed. 'Natsu, how are you so dense that you trusted him. You have no idea how he is...but Natsu grows up in the guild like Mirajane, Cana, Gray, Levy...and Laxus. The fire Mage will now better him for sure. But Natsu was so childish and immature...'

The food came. She moaned when he took a piece of her chicken salad. That food was delicious. She continued eating her chicken salad, while she took small sips of her glass of mineral water.

The screams she made hours ago make her throat go in pain and after drinking some liquid, made her sore more bearable.

Then she took a strawberry dessert and paid to the waiter her lunch.

After her lunch, Lucy went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

Virgo pops out and appear in front of her and gave Lucy some clothes.

"Thank you Virgo!" Lucy said, while she removed Laxus's jacket and put the new green top and a white leather jacket on her.

She changes the gray pants to a yellow one and then she looked herself in the mirror.

"Do you need anything else, Hime? Punishment time, maybe?" Virgo said.

"Don't worry Virgo. No, it's not punishment time. You can go now. I will give back Laxus jacket."

Virgo vanished in gold light.

Lucy sighed and came out the bar.

She found Laxus in the same place he was when she left, with his sound pods over his ears, listening to his music.

He didn't seem to notice her until she looked at his eyes to wake him out of his thoughts.

"Blondie; Dammit. It took you long enough. Hurry up, we are going now." He started to walk away from the center of Oshibana.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, sparky." She said pouting.

A lightning cracked just in front of her and she squealed.

"Kyaa-" Lucy jumped backwards to avoid the lightning. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking, Laxus? You could have burned me!"

He looked at her annoyed.

"You call me 'Sparky' one more time and you will get more than little bruises." He threatened.

Lucy gulps uneasy and shut her mouth. She followed him on his way towards Shirotsume.

Laxus didn't guide the lightning to her. He only wanted to frighten her and show to her that she mustn't mess with him.

He sighed. 'Problematic blonde mage.' He thought.

He remembered when he was searching her after he finished his food.

Flashback

It had passed 15 minutes and Lucy had not returned to the local.

Laxus tried to remain calm with the reaction of Blodie. 'Far away from you, jerk.' Her last words remained in his head. 'Stupid, Blondie. I am the best! Every woman will want to be in the same place you are, you are so lucky.' He muttered irritated at the thought of the gorgeous blonde Mage.

'And isn't taking long enough.' He thought irritated while taking a sip of his beer.

"Oi, waiter! Don't take the girl's food. She's not coming." He said uneasily to the waiter in a bad mood.

"Ok, gentleman. Pay your meal then." The waiter said and he started doing his routine tasks in the bar. "Where is the lady? Was she not ok?"

"TCH. It is not your responsibility. Start working for what you're mean to." Laxus said while finishing his meal.

The waiter said nothing else to angrier the lightning Mage.

Laxus paid his food and went out of the local.

He started looking for the celestial Mage, but he didn't see her.

'Where have you gone, chick?' He thought while he was looking for her in the crowded streets of Oshibana.

"TCH. Stupid blonde." He muttered angrily.

At that time he sensed a strange dark magic coming out of a park that was near to the bar where he had had lunch. He knew that Lucy was out there, somewhere, because that he sensed her celestial magic near where he was.

'I hope she hasn't been dragged into any problem. If something happens to her my grandfather will kill me.' For a moment he feared his grandfather's punishment.

Makarov Dreyar could be a very powerful magician, if he became serious. Not for nothing was the master of Fairy Tail.

'But he is getting older and I will take his place one day.' He thought.

He ran towards the park and stopped when he saw a magical barrier. At that time felt that his power was beginning to blossom and many rays jutting from his body. He knew something was happening to his companion and he wouldn't let something should happen to her if he wanted to her to be his, although he was tempted to leave the weakly blonde.

"Stop…don't...you…dare." Lucy said now very scared.

Laxus heard the slight cry of his partner and he did not think twice. He broke the barrier with his magical power.

What he saw made him blood boil. The girl, who wanted to know more and spend time with, was surrounded by some men of the bar.

The closest man was ... unclipping Blondie's gray pants.

'How did I not realize that these imbeciles had followed her?' Laxus blamed himself.

He led his lightning towards the men to help her partner. 'She's mean to be mine, not yours!' He thought.

End of the flashback

"Are we really going to walk to Shirotsume? It will be a long trip." Asked the blond girl disappointed.

Laxus wakes up of his trance replying without bothering to look at her, walking along her thru Oshibanas's streets.

"No. We will hire a magical car to go to Shirotsume."

Lucy looked at him in the eyes surprised. 'But had he not made clear that they would walk up to there? Sometimes I don't understand this dumb blond magician.' She thought confused.

At that time the Laxus interrupted her own thoughts and added,"With a condition, Blondie."

Lucy looks at his travelling partner.

'What condition will it be?' Lucy wondered uneasily.


	4. Fucking pervert!

**Chapter 4 Fucking pervert!**

 **Corrected by the beta reader DeyoChan :D**

"Are we really going to walk to Shirotsume? It will be a long trip" the blonde girl asked, disappointed.

Laxus wake up of his trance and reply without bothering to look at her, while they were walking along Oshibanas's streets, "No. We will hire a magical car to go to Shirotsume."

Lucy looked at him in the eyes surprised. 'But had he not made clear that they would walk up to there? Sometimes I don't understand this dumb blond magician.' She thought confused.

At that time the Laxus interrupted her own thoughts and added, "With a condition, Blondie."

Lucy looks at his travelling partner.

'What condition will it be?' Lucy wondered uneasily.

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the electric magician who walked beside her.

"What condition?" Lucy said with a tired voice.

Laxus's smile became wider and Lucy could not do more than think about the big problem that she has been dragged into. If it wasn't because she didn't like to walk, there was no way she would've accepted Laxus conditions in any terms. However, knowing that Laxus was a perverted-mind man (like the Master Makarov), she feared what she will have to do to please him.

Lucy sighed tiredly and continued to walk, until the two magicians of FairyTail came to the store where they will rent a magical car.

Laxus, at that time, took Blondie's wrists and pushed her against one of the store walls.

Lucy looked at him with fury. She attempted to get rid of the grip unsuccessfully.

As the wrists of the celestial Mage were imprisoned by the strength that Laxus exercised on them, Lucy couldn't reach her celestial keys or her whip. Laxus was very strong. Lucy didn't put that in doubt, but she was not weak nor coward as many believed. No, Lucy had a strong will and a strong heart. For this reason, the celestial Mage never give up easily. Lucy knew that Natsu, Erza and Gray had much magical power and she didn't. Lucy hardly succeeded in maintaining a Zodiac gate in earthland for 20 minutes. But despite all of this she had other things that the others lacked, like a strong and clever mind.

"What are you doing, Laxus?" The celestial Mage huffed in an authoritative voice. That was the same type of voice that she used before to deal with business man, when she was still living in the mansion of the Heartfilia. 'I'm not going to give up. You will not dare to get your hands on my body, you pervert!' Lucy thought.

Laxus leaned into her ear and whispered with a raucous voice:

"About my payback…" Laxus started.

He told her what he wanted her to do for him. 'I'm sure that is going to bother her. I love to tease her. Flustered is how I like women. FairyTail has the hottest woman of all Fiore, but Blondie is too hot and much beautiful than all of them. I'm definitely going to have her in my pants.' He thought grinning.

Lucy was wide eyed and a great blush was launched in her cheeks when she heard what Laxus wanted from her. 'How dare he! I understand that I will have to deal with his motion sickness. I will have to let his head rest on my lap. But I have to be naked? NO WAY is this vulgar jerk going to make me strip for him! I prefer to walk on my own before going with this cursed sexual maniac!' she thought with an uncontrolled rage. Lucy trembled with fury and tightened her fists.

"You're...SUCH A PIG!" She shouted in anger.

He put his stupid perverted smiled and said:

"That is the best you have to say about me?" He laughed.

Lucy was still with her back against the wall of the store and Laxus's face was a few inches from hers.

"LAXUS! I will never follow your conditions. First of all, you're a jerk! A selfish, arrogant, vulgar jerk! Second, you don't even like me! You have no right to even think that way of me when you make it _so_ clear that I am a useless weakling who's going to be kicked out of FairyTail if you ever become a Master!" The celestial Mage shout panting for the lack of breath. "DID I SAY ENOUGH TO YOU NOW?" She shouts looking straight into his stormy blue-green eyes with her brownie eyes on fire.

"One day I will cut out your tongue so you can't talk or shout anymore. Your voice is getting my nerves." He clenched his jaw in annoyance. "So I'm a vulgar jerk and a pervert, uh? I'm not the one who always wears short skirts or flashing your body at the guild."

"I'm not flashing anyone! And release me already!" she hissed.

"You're a pain in the neck. How can you resist a good-looking and a hot man like me? You have guts, I will give you that. What I said it was a joke, if you are naked the full trip you are going to get sick and I will have to carry you all the way. Why are you making such a scene? Like if I was interested in you." Laxus lied. 'In addition, I don't want anyone other than ME to see her body. There are still three mission's months, I don't mind to wait. You're going to be mine, Blondie.' Laxus thought with a dark smile.

Lucy clenched her fists in hatred.

"Fine, because I don't like you either. So why you wanted to do the missions with me, blonde jerk?" She looks at him with disgust.

"Well, I need your help to do the mission. And it's also well paid." He shrugged and lied about the reason he chose her again. 'What's wrong with her? How come she doesn't like a man like me?'

"How much is the payment?" Lucy asked interested. She knew that SS-class missions were well paid, because the SS-class scarlet Mage Erza told her about her rewards from those missions.

'Good. I have her interest now. If she loves money I wonder if she likes to strip for men to get wealthy. I knew how Team Natsu is. Grampa is going sick about the paperwork he has to do because of those weaklings. So Blondie is a whore, but she acts like a virgin.' Laxus thought. 'Soon I will know what she is.'

"7,000,000 jewels" Laxus answered with a grin on his face.

Lucy froze in chock at the sum of money they will win. Well, hopefully they will earn the full reward. 'Well, in this mission I'm not with Team Natsu after all. My team is the most destructive team at FairyTail and maybe all of Fiore.' Lucy thought. 'And with such a reward I won't have to worry about my rent.' she internally squealed.

When Lucy came back of her thoughts, she realizes that she still pinned against the store wall.

"Can you release me now?" Lucy said with a venom voice. "If we don't hurry we will have no time to buy what we need for camping and rent the magic car." Lucy said also thinking about the reward.

'Well, spoiled rich girls never change, eh? This is going to be funny.' Laxus thought.

The arrogant and perverted Mage drove Lucy crazy. Laxus pulled over his body against hers and whispered in her ear.

"And why should I do so, Chickie. You're too good and hot to let you escape. Other things can wait, Blondie. You're a hot, pretty stuff." He purred with a hoarse voice and kissed the ear of the blond Mage with uncontrolled excitement.

Lucy had already had enough. She gave a damn the consequences of her actions.

"LUCY KICK!" Lucy kicked Laxus with one of her famous kicks, with a bad luck that hit the SS-class Mage in his crotch.

Laxus winced in pain and released the celestial Mage. He shrugged his body due to the pain in his crotch.

"BLONDIE!" Laxus screamed more than angry, while lightning came out from his body. His body was still limb from the pain and one of his hands was on his crotch.

Lucy trembled with fear because the enormous power of Laxus and before the SS-Class Mage could recover from the pain Lucy ran far away from there, fearing for her life.

'DAMNIT! WHY THOSE THINGS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME! This bastard is going to kill me!' She ran into the forest on the outskirts of Oshibana.

When she stopped running she was far away from the lightning bake Laxus Dreyar or that was what Lucy thought. She put her hands on her knees and struggled to recover her heart beat.

Lucy turned her head back to see if Laxus had followed her and sighed in relief when there was no trail of the SS-Class Mage behind her.

'Yes! I did it! Now I'm safe.' Lucy giggled relieved still trying to breath.

"I wouldn't laugh, Blondie." A dark voice shouts out.

Lucy turned to the voice, and as if she had seen a ghost she stood frozen looking at the lightning Mage, who was resting on a trunk with his arms crossed on his chest, with eyes wide open. Her smile disappeared as soon as she looks at him.

She stood a few minutes like that and Laxus got annoyed at her behavior.

"Do I have something in my face, woman? Stop staring at me like I'm going to murder you. Sure, you need punishment for what you did to me, but I have other plans than to get dirty with your blood." Laxus said noticeably angry. "I have to say that you got nuts Blondie, to dare run away after kick my balls. Who taught you how to kick? Anyways, I really don't care. You haven't agreed with my conditions to rent a magic car and now you will have to deal with my punishment, too." Laxus said while approaching the still scared celestial Mage and he grinned darkly at the thought that she feared him. He stood in front of her with a perverted smile, when Blondie was with her back against a trunk.

Laxus keep grinning madly while he stood in front of her with sparks coming out his body.

'This is not going to be good...'Lucy thought.

...

 **Meanwhile at the guild**

"I miss Lucee" A depressed Fire Dragon Slayer said the twelfth time in that day.

"Yo, Flame brain I miss her too, but you were the one who could say a proper goodbye to her. Me and Erza had gone on a mission and we couldn't farewell her." Gray Fullbuster said angrily. 'She left this morning and Natsu is already complaining about her mission. I hope that pervert lightning baka is treating her well.'

"We all miss Lucy Natsu. Smile for her. She won't want to see his best friend like this. The scarlet SS-class Mage said.

"I know, but I have always been there for her and know I'm not." Natsu wined.

"Natsu, why don't we get a present for her when Lushy came back from her mission?" Happy said with puppies' eyes.

Natsu stood up from his chair in the guild and grinned happily.

"Well Happy lets going fishing tomorrow!" The Fire Dragon Slayer said in a good mood with his fist up.

Everyone in the guild, who was watching Lucy's closest friends sweat dropped.

"Seriously? Are you going to give her fish? And where are you going to keep it flamebrain? She won't come back tomorrow from her mission you know." Gray face palmed at the thought of having a baka for friend.

"What's the problem? We have already given her fish this morning for her mission."

"You did what!? Now I'm sure I have a dumb for friend" He said aloud.

Some guild members start laughing and Natsu pouted with his arms crossed on his chest.

"How did you call me Popsicle?" He replied to his best friend and fighting partner.

"Popsicle!? You are dead now. Ice Make: Lance!" He made and ice lance which flies toward Natsu.

"Is your best ice princess? Fire Dragon Slayer, Fist." Natsu destroyed the ice in thousand pieces.

"I'm not done with you yet ash brain" He punched Natsu on his face and he flew towards a table where Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake.

Erza froze when Natsu's head hit her favorite cake.

Gray stood with her soul out of his mouth when he saw what happened.

"Er-za..." Gray said shuttering.

Everyone in the guild went silent when they saw Erza's anger face.

Natsu stood up like nothing had happened and look dumfounded at Gray's blank face and then start to laugh.

"You have to see your face Popsicle" Natsu laughed." You look like you have seen a ghost". Then Natsu felt a dark aura behind him and start to shiver and fearing for his life. "The one who is behind me isn't Erza, right?" He smiled nervously, turned his head and start screaming like school fan girl.

"Er-za is not like it seems. Gray punched me on my face and I landed he…re. It's his fault!" Natsu pointed to the ice mage.

"That's no true! You keep calling me Popsicle! It's you who began the fight!" Gray defended himself.

"Want to know who's right Popsicle?" Natsu crackles his knuckles and put fire on his fists.

"You see Erza, he called me Popsicle!" Gray shouted.

Erza's mood became darker and Natsu and Gray gulped in fear.

"We are best friends, right Gray?" Natsu said, putting an arm on Gray's shoulders.

"AYE!" Gray said.

"I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT WERE YOU DOING IDIOTS! YOU DESTROYED MY PRECIOUS CAKE AND YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Erza shouted in anger.

The guild got quiet and hidded their selves under the tables in the guild hall.

"Reckip-magic: Purgaroty Armor!" Erza threw some blades at her teammates and they didn't have a change to cover themselves.

"That's a Man!" Elfman shouted.

'Luce I wish you were here' Natsu and Gray thought before blanked out.

...

 **Oshibana forest**

'You're going to pay for what you did to me Blondie. Nobody has kicked me and stood alive and you won't get unpunished.' Laxus thought angered. 'How dare that busty blonde to do that to me?'

"You deserved that pervert! Stop haunting me!" She shouted.

"Uh-uh. So Miss Lucy Heartfilia is shacking." He smirked widely.

"It's your fault that you got kicked in your balls. If you weren't a vulgar perverted jerk this wouldn't have happened".

'Why I'm acting like this I never have spoken to people like they were trash, but IS LAXUS FOR GOD SAKE! He always manages to get the worst out of me!' Lucy tightened her fist in hatred.

Lucy gave a murderous look to Laxus, who was in front of her. His blond hair was a mess because of the run trying to catch her and some locks covering his brown eyes…

'That's it, I have had enough' Laxus clenched his fists in anger. 'I will teach that woman not to mess with me!

Lucy was with her back against the trunk and grabbed her keys and the whip.

Laxus chuckled and his crook smile stood in his face.

"What are you going to do, Blondie? You have a death wish or something? Are you really that dumb to want to fight back at me? Really, I thought that blondes were stupid, but I thought you smarter." He grinned at that.

"I'm not that weak lightning freak! I can have a zodiac gate open more than 20 minutes. Celestial normal wizards only can stay 10 seconds with a zodiac open gate."

"Oh Really? Well, you're a FairyTail Mage after all. But you're still weak compared with other FairyTail wizards."

'I really don't know a thing about her magic and I really don't care. Weakly people are going to be always weak.'

Suddenly Laxus grappled Lucy's thighs and placed her over his shoulders.

"Fine! You didn't want a magic car so we are going to walk" Laxus said aloud irritated.

"You LIGHTNING BAKA. PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!" She started to hit Laxus back with her little fists.

'What a bother. Heh heh.' He thought. 'Who need to see the curves when you can feel them?'

'Her little fists are not hurting at me at all. If I didn't know I would have bet that there were mosquitos here.'

Lucy turned her head to see the lightning Mage and saw the glint in his eyes and she knew what he had in mind. The Master got that same look every time he was thinking something dirty.

'WHAT A PERVERT!'

Lucy flustered like a tomato.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"SHUT UP YOUR STUPID MOUTH!" Laxus shout. 'She's a complete pain in the ass. Now I know the reason she doesn't have a boyfriend.'

Lucy gulped in fear, but gave him a glare that she wasn't giving up.

"I can walk on my own you know." Lucy said irritated when she felt how the SS-Class mage was dragging her.

"Yep. But this is your punishment." He grinned cockily.

"And we don't should have bought some stuff for camping? We are not going to arrive before tomorrow evening to Shirotsume." Lucy said with a pout, because she was dragged by no other than the "Almighty Laxus Dreyar."

"You think I'm that dumb? I'm a SS-Class Mage!"

"If you're an SS-Class Mage or not, that doesn't mean that you're not an asshole." Lucy huffed. She had stopped squirming, because that wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey! If you don't trust me is your problem. I'm better than anyone else in FairyTail." Laxus said angrily.

"Of course I don't trust you. In fact, I don't think that someone wants you be with a man like you." Lucy pointed Laxus head with her finger.

Laxus sent a current to Lucy's thighs.

"What the…did you just slap me?" Lucy shouted.

"Stop talking or you're not going to arrive conscious to Shirotsume, got it?" Laxus reply angered. 'Damn her fucking mouth. The only good in her is her body. I'm lucky to touch her skin when I'm grabbing her thighs hehe.' He thought with pleasure.

Lucy's constant movement made Laxus to growl, because she was very close to him. His cock twitches in necessity, but he restrained himself. Laxus wasn't going to take Blondie there right now. He could force her, but he wanted more privacy and enjoy himself with her.

Laxus keep walking all the afternoon and when was almost dark, he dropped Lucy in a clearing.

"Laxus! You mean! Don't treat me like trash!" Lucy screamed in anger. 'WHAT THE FUCK THIS THUNDER FREAK! How dare he?!'

"You know, if you stop whining we could start a campfire to cook." Laxus thought annoyed. 'I really was enjoying my time feeling her curves under my arms.' He thought mischievously.

"Whatever. Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy enchanted.

"Why did you call your spirit Blondie?" Laxus asked dumfounded but curious.

"You know if you have stopped staring me you could help me like a gentleman and build a tent. Oh sorry I forgot that you're not a gentleman." She smirked victoriously.

Laxus wide eyed in surprise at her guts to tease him. 'What the fuck Blondie. What kind of a person are you?'

"One of a kind." She grinned playfully. Laxus wasn't aware that he had said that aloud. 'Two can play the same game, right Laxus? You are not going to have me, pervert.' Lucy thought.

Laxus' pants tightened. 'Fuck, Blondie! I'm not going to give up either.' Laxus went to build the tent; he always wore in his bag pack, or other stuff for the campfire.

Virgo wore some clothes for Lucy and help Laxus to build the camp, while Lucy was cooking Natsu's and Happy's fish.

'Thank you for the fish, guys. I wonder if you are thinking about me right now. Erza don't be mad at them, I want to see Natsu and Gray alive.' Lucy thought grinning.

"You know is creepy to see you nodding and grinning at yourself, Blondie." Suddenly Laxus said behind her.

Lucy gasped because he scared her.

"Hey! Laxus don't scare me like that. You can appear like normal people."

"What's the funny part then" His arrogant smirk became wider.

"You're fucking annoying" She huffed. "The fish is cooked." She said then, after removing some twigs of the campfire.

"Where did you get those?" Laxus asks, pointing to the fish. He was hungry and his stomach demanded him to eat all the fish.

"Natsu and Happy brought it to me this morning. And then Virgo kept it to the Spirit World.

'That dumb is always around my Blondie.' He thought angry 'you're not going to play with my toy, Salamander.'

They are enjoying the peaceful silence of the forest. The stars were beginning to come out and Lucy gasped at the beautiful sky.

Laxus look at her wondering what was in her mind and shrugged it off, because weren't his affairs.

A roar sounded in the sky and was powerful lightning was seen in the mountains that they have to cross when they will arrive to Shirotsume.

Lucy shivered from head to toe and look at the powerful SS-Class Mage that wasn't afraid about the storm that was coming.

Laxus looked at her and smiled cockily:

"Aren't you afraid of lightning, are you?" Laxus said amused.

"N-no." Lucy said a little unsure.

"You should fear them. Lightning is powerful and dangerous. So, beware when you're near me." He said flirtatiously.

"I'm aware, pervert." She rolled her eyes.

"But, right now we should worry about wolves, because you know that I can protect us from the storm." Laxus said.

"What!? Wolves?" Lucy asks scared.

"Really? You're more afraid of wolves than lightning?" He asked smugly.

'What? Right now he seems another person. Maybe the quiet environment is helping his mood, but I'm not going to fall into his game. I'm smarter than that.'

"It's getting late, we should go to sleep." Laxus said.

Laxus finished eating and put his sleeping bag in the tent.

Lucy was still eating, when Laxus call for her.

"Hey, Blondie, are you coming to sleep?" Laxus asked a bit amused.

"What! I'm not sleeping with you." Lucy said when she realized that there was one tent.

"Too bad. There is one tent and you shouldn't sleep outside because of the wolves." Laxus said with an arrogant smirk. 'Hehe, I will have her with me'. The SS-Class Mage thought. "And you know if it's cold for you I always can keep you warm" He said with a perv smirk.

Lucy blushed hard at his comments, but because she didn't want to be wolves' breakfast and she decided to sleep in the tent.

Lucy entered the tent and she saw that Laxus was already in it and he was shirtless. The celestial Mage blushed hard when she saw what his toned muscles look like. She wondered how his muscles will feel under her touch. 'Too bad Lucy, doesn't think like a pervert. He's not your type of guy. Maybe Natsu or Gray; but not him. Laxus is good-looking, but anything else.'

"If you keep watching me like that, I sure I will make you mine right now." Laxus said with a pervert grin.

Laxus was shirtless lying down with a hand under his head, so he can watch Blondie. He patted a spot beside him and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Sparky. I never will sleep beside you." She said with a grimace face.

Laxus frowned at her comment and saw Blondie lay far from him with her back pointing him.

'Damnit Blondie. You're going to be mine one day.' Laxus thought and then the two Mages of FairyTail fell asleep.


	5. Darkness

**CHAPTER 5**

 **Thanks to the beta reader DeyoChan to make my fanfic better.**

 **Lucy POV**

The darkness wrapped everything and I couldn't hear or feel everything.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that it was the same as having them closed. Since there was no ray of light I sneaked into the depths of the wet cave.

I wondered what was I doing here and what happened to me. But I didn't have the answers.

There was no any breeze in the air, and I couldn't think of nothing more than to quit that dark labyrinth.

I only felt the putrid smell of the mud and water that my bare feet stomp when I walked in search of some exit of the cavern.

"Lucy ..." I heard a deep voice babble my name. Whoever it was who called knew why I was here. I get curious and I started to follow the voice.

"This is your way ... " I started to talk until I realized that the voice was in my head. Frightened, I attempt to control the breath and the increasing beats of my heart.

"Who are you?" I thought.

"You'd have to ask yourself rather than ask me." The anonymous voice responded with a hoarse tone followed by a sinister laughter.

Okay, now I am very scared. There was no trace of the camp nor the forest or the mountains, not even a sight of Laxus. In addition to my displeasure Laxus was strong and capable to defeat whoever creature was that. However, I also can take care of me sometimes; I am not always the damsel in distress.

How I had arrived in that cave I didn't know, but I started to feel the loneliness that sometimes my past brings to my memories. I got back to feel completely alone at the mercy of events, like when I was at my house with my father. When he looks at me like I was an evil demon with Layla's Heartfilia face. Kids never wanted to play with me and I didn't have friends to trust. I still remember that day, when I brought him a birthday gift, done by myself, with the help of the chef of my house. I never had felt so sad in my entire life. My father threw my pancake to the floor and tore it. I had decorated the pancake with a kind smile; nevertheless my present became nothing more than a piece of trash. I only wanted to be taken care of and loved. I did the gift with the hope to get my father's attention. Now I thought there is nothing wrong with telling from time to time to your own daughter's words such as "I am very proud of you, Lucy" and I would have loved him to hug me or care for me. There's nothing wrong to be jealous or selfish for wanting that, right?

My former house was so big that I could get loose in the huge white walls covered in paintings and portraits. The garden was four times bigger than the whole city of Magnolia, but I didn't care about that now. The saying goes "money can't buy happiness." I see that very clear now and that is one of the reasons why I left my former house. I stop being sad and lonely when I travel over the kingdom of Fiore.

I feel loved by who I am when I joined the FairyTail guild. But happiness always tends to vanish when you less expected.

What will happen to me now again? Do I deserve the cruelty with which my father did to me? Did I do something wrong? I fear the betrayal of my friends, because I never have friends before. I didn't want to get hurt again. What is precious to me, I don't want to lose it. That was what I fear. The loneliness that are following me wherever I go.

"Your fears will guide you to the darkness..."

I started to feel bad and alone at my luck. What is happening to me? I am always the positive kind of girl. Is that creature made me feel that depressive on purpose?

This is bad. There is no one here who can help me. Neither were my friends, or the stupid and arrogant Laxus Dreyar nor my beloved spirits.

Wait a minute; I have my keys that I always carry with me. I look at my waist and I see that I wear combat clothing and I have my belt with my keys and a whip, but who changed for me into combat clothes? Virgo?

I put my fears behind my mind and stand angrily waiting in a defense position. Whoever what this subject is, I will fight against it. I picked up one of my keys, but horrified note that my magic key vanished in the air. Suddenly my early confidence in my abilities disappeared. Now I am completely alone, so much that I can feel the darkness surrounding me.

"Show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" I yell with all the air in my lungs to de dark cave.

"No need to do that, Blondie." The voice in my mind said.

"What? Are you Laxus!?" My heart shattered at the thought he was the cause of all of this. But he is my Nakama, he won't do that to me, right?

"I'm not Laxus, but your worst nightmare."

I trembled with fear, but sighed in relief at the thought that a FairyTail Mage, even if it was that arrogant jerk wasn't the cause of that situation. Like I said I fear my Nakama betrayal. That was the last thing I want.

"I can smell the darkness and the fear in your throbbing heart... Lucy." I hear the voice in my head closer. Although the voice was in my mind, I felt that the creature was getting more near me.

Breath Lucy, you will be fine. But, when I saw what I was against with I tear apart. I will never forget that image and I fear that it will be etched in my mind for a long time.

There were no human parts in that creature. It had thick black fur that covered his whole body and he had four paws finished in sharp metallic grey claws. The creature also had a long tail with black fur, but the worst of all was his face. I could see in his sharp green eyes the call of "death". The white bloody fangs didn't help me to stop shivering. I made a few steps back to get away as much as possible from that death monster.

"What do…you want with me?" I manage to say the full sentence somehow. I hold my breath, when the black enormous wolf approached closer towards me.

"I want you celestial mage. What else would I want? Your magic is rare but powerful." The lycanthrope snickered evilly.

"You won't get my magic Monster!" I yelled in frustration.

"Not now, but soon I will do." The black wolf looked at me with his sharp green eyes and I gulped.

The wolf was one head taller than me and was huge. 'What sadistic death, I will have' I say to myself ironically. 'What will Natsu do in this situation? Of course, he will try to beat the hell off of this monster, this wolf. But I'm not as strong as my pink-haired best friend.

"You know that I can read your mind, stupid human?" The black wolf said to me.

"I don't care what you are. I'm not going to give up. I will fight."

"So...Natsu, eh? He gives you the strength to fight. Maybe I will come for him, too."

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"So your weak spot is the people you care about, right?"

"Stop." I said.

The black wolf released a booming dark laugh.

"Your fears in your heart will end you to the darkness. I will leave you for now, but I will come back for you."

The wolf vanished and the cave disappears and after that moment everything turned black again.

...

 **Laxus POV**

In my dream I was with my grandfather at the Fantasia parade, the place where he always promised me to take. How many years had already passed? I don't care about that right now; I hate to remember those days. Well, I actually hate a lot of things. But why these memories appeared now? TSH*.

That happened a long time ago and now I grew up and stop these stupid emotions nonsense, like always had to be. My father was right when he says that we must care only about power, because without it you're nothing.

Jeh. Later, my father introduced me that lacrima. I'm now much more powerful, grandfather. Someday I will surpass you.

I still remember what we talked about that day at the Fantasy Paradade:

Third POV

Flashback

"Jiji! Jiji!" A blond 5 year-old child shouted. "Jiji. Are you going to take part in Fantasia?" Laxus said with an ear to ear smile when he reached his grandfather.

"I promised the two of us would watch it together this year, didn't I?" Master Makarov said.

"Oh, right...!" The little Laxus jump up and down in excitement.

Laxus started to run in the street, while saying:

"Aaaaaah. I want to join FairyTail soon..." Laxus said grinning.

"Not yet, not yet" His grandfather sighed.

The two of them arrived in a crowded street where there were the floats, but Laxus could not see anything because of the crowd of people.

"I can't see!" The little blond boy complained, while he tries to jump to see what he had always wanted to.

"I can't see it, too..." His grandfather said.

Laxus gave up and he looked down, depressed, but suddenly someone grabbed him and rose to his backs. After that, Laxus was unable to see the floats. His grandfather, who had placed the little boy on his back, transformed into a giant man to allow his grandson to watch the floats.

"What…" Laxus said when he was lifted off the ground.

"¡WHOOOOA!" The little blonde boy exclaimed with fun when he could see the parade.

"How's it Laxus?" Asked Master Makarov.

"These are Mages of FairyTail! Wo-ow...!" Laxus said with his eyes shining with emotion. "This is amazing Jiji! You're the greatest master ever!"

The grandfather smiled at him and the two enjoyed the festival.

End of the flasback

 _..._

 **Laxus POV**

TSH. Damn emotions. Cursed Gramps. He only worsened things by letting weakly people to join my guild. I will have to do something when I return from the mission with the busty blonde. Cursed dream, because it could not be otherwise, right?

I'm the strongest Mage in FairyTail. I don't need the emotional things about my old man, which are getting on my nerves.

I will believe now that Fairytail is great for its busty sexy woman. Bullshit. Fairytail wizards must be known for their strength and powers. Weak Mages are unnecessary to my guild.

Cursed dream.

Suddenly the memories were distorted and I appeared in the middle of a black forest. I felt confused, but thanks to my great magical power I knew that this was not only a common dream. It resembled me the illusion magic of Mystogan, but it was not that sure.

Although I had fought many SS-class mages, I always had won those fights. Nor Mira Jane, with her Satan Soul, was able to beat me in battle mode, but the SS-Class mages were the only mages that they didn't deserve to be called weak. But now that the barmaid wasn't able to use her powers anymore, she is nothing more than a busty slut.

The bluennete bookworm, the busty newbie blonde, the drunken brunette and other members of my guild didn't deserve to be in FairyTail. However, I may let a place for sexy women only if they indulged me. However, for the moment I have only that gorgeous blonde as proof of this.

I turned back to focus on my surroundings. I was in a dead forest, because there was no way a single life in that deadly forest. Setting my jacket, which had fur around it, on my shoulders and cross my arms in front of my chest I waited for the enemy.

A creature of the shadows shows not long after I stand in a battle position, but I could only feel his voice, because the darkness prevented me to give a better look at the intruder.

"I have to admit that you have seemed to be more powerful than that young blonde Mage." The monster said in my head with a sinister laughter. His white tusks were bathed in blood, when I finally could see what I was against with.

I scowled and observe the huge black wolf that stood in front of me. I would have lied if I wasn't impressed by the intimidating creature. However, I have been in more dangerous situations than to deal with a big wolf. That was not going to be different now.

But when the wolf mentioned Blondie, I didn't know what to say. She was with me in the tent. Where the fuck is she right now? If this is a dream, there is no danger. The illusions cannot harm people, at least not physically. Her body is too perfect to get scarred.

"I don't know what you want with that busty blonde, but you're not taking her from me so easily." I answered in my mind.

"Oh? Are you her boyfriend or something? Then you are late. You can't save her."

My body got tense and I released a thunderous directed towards the black-haired monster.

I was not her boyfriend and I never would be. I am not a romantic. I hate that stupid king of stuff. What I love is to have a good quick sex without them having to worry about if the woman liked it or not. What matters to me is to satisfy my needs as a man. Women are supposed to serve men and obey them.

"You can't do anything to help her, because her fate is sealed." The huge black wolf said. After he said that, the lycanthrope vanished under a cloud of black smoke.

What the fuck he meant by that. But everything went black and I woke up in the store.

...

 **Third POV**

It was still dark when Laxus awoke from his sleep.

The SS-class mage sat with his elbows resting on the floor of the store and tried to scratch his mind. 'Who the fuck was that thing and what does he want with Blondie? It was not a mere dream, that's for sure. I am the most powerful mage in FairyTail and I also have much experience in SS-Class missions. I have to be smart. I'm not only building of muscles.' The SS-Class thought.

Laxus turned his head and found Blondie still asleep, but there were traces of sweat in her neck and she was shivering.

"Nightmares...or she got cold at night?" He grinned mischievously.

Laxus looked outside the tent and saw that was almost dawn. He usually was an early person, so he eventually wakes up before dawn. Well, if he hadn't drunk the night before.

He looked at the sleepy gorgeous woman and he thought that she was sleeping too far from him. Then he approached his body to hers and passed one arm over her waist and the other under her ribs to hug her from behind. He put his head in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent of strawberry with a mint of vanilla.

'She got cold in the night. Stupid busty blonde I told you that I could keep you warm' He fell sleep with a pervert smile in his lips and he almost forgot about that weird dream.

When the sun was already high, Lucy woke up. She opened her eyes and waited them to become accustomed to the soft sunlight that the fabric of the tent let in. That nightmare has scared the hell out of her and she refuses to close her eyes again.

She began to stir up when she snuggled into a hard muscled chest. She thought it was Natsu, because he usually snicked into her bed. The excuse was that her bed was fluffy and comfortable, but entering someone else's house without being invited wasn't right. She was a girl and Natsu a boy. 'What will people think when they find out about that? I will have Sorcerer Weekly over me' Lucy thought scared.

"Oi...Natsu...wake up. How... Many times I've told you about not to sneak into my bed?" Lucy said. She felt a warm arm hugging her from behind, but it was not as hot when Natsu was around her. 'Then who would be?'

Suddenly whoever was hugging her released the celestial Mage and went outside the tent.

"What the fuck" Lucy sat up with her elbows resting on the floor. Then she remembered the three month mission with the vulgar jerk lightning Mage and she noticed that was him who hugged her.

"What a perv..." He tightened her fist in fury. She stood up and called Virgo to change her clothes.

"Good morning, Hime. Did you sleep well? We sense your distress during the night." Virgo arrived from the Spirit World with Lucy's backpack.

"Good morning to you, Virgo. Don't worry, I'm fine," She sent a fake smile. "Can you change me into mountain and trekking clothes? I have a feeling that this day is going to be a long one and that Thunder Butt and me are going to walk to Shirotsume."

"Ok, Hime. Let me help you to change into those clothes." Virgo took some black mountain long trousers and a white long shirt. Then she took a grey winter jacket.

Virgo took out Lucy's pyjamas and she stood in the tent with nothing but her black lingerie underwear.

...

 **Laxus POV**

I woke up hours later when the sunlight entered through the thin fabric of the tent I buy months ago. I look at the sleeping girl in my arms and I grinned with a perv smile.

'You see flame brain. I'm going to fuck your girl until she only screams my name' The thought of fucking her hard if there was no tomorrow made my manhood stiffened.

I snuggled my head deeper into her neck and licked a spot on her crook. 'So good...I wonder how it will feel when I entered her wet cave.' Laxus thought lustfully. Fortunately, she was still asleep.

When I feel that she was waking up I was about to release her, because I didn't want to get kicked again. But, I was too weak for seeing her reaction.

Blondie began to stir up and he snuggled unconsciously into my chest. I growled in pleasure when I felt her warm body pressed closer to my body, but I stood there unmoving and I watch what she was doing.

Laxus watched that Blondie was trying to find out where she was. He thought she was thinking, because she stopped moving and there was silence. He felt after that, his distress and he smirked evilly. 'I told you; you have to be mine' He thought. Of course, he was playing with her. He didn't want that bullshit of relationships. After he gets bored, he will drop her, but there was a thing with that girl that he wants to figure out. Her stubbornness and courage attracted him. 'It's funny how a weak girl like her could be a pain in the neck every time.'

But when she speaks those words he stops in his tracks.

"Oi...Natsu...wake up. Ho... many times I've told you not to sneak into my bed?" Blondie said.

I stood there shocked for a moment. 'WHAT THE FUCK THAT FLAMED SHIT BRAIN!' I thought in anger. 'How he dare snicks into Blondie's bed!'

I stand up with a deadly fuming mood and storm out the tent, not after putting my leopard shirt on.

Outside I punched a tree with uncontrolled anger and it exploded, because my sparks turned it into ashes.

But I feel a little hurt about her calling me Natsu. 'What has that stupid Salamander for being better than me? I'm the best!' He screamed inside him.

When I calmed myself down I spotted the tent and walk there to wake up the blonde Mage if she hadn't awake yet. 'We have to walk already to Shirotsume. If that troublesome woman haven't waken up in five minutes I'm going to zap her' He grinned with his arrogant smile, forgetting for a moment what have happened in the morning.

...

 **Lucy POV**

Virgo takes out some mountain clothes of my backpack and I nodded at her good taste in clothes. She takes for me a pair of black long trousers and a white long winter shirt.

'That vulgar dickhead has storm out like a coward. When I see him I'm going to kick the hell out of him.' Lucy thought remembering how her morning has started.

Virgo watched her angered master and said:

"Hime, there is something that is angering you? Are these clothes not right? It's punishment time?"

"No, Virgo. The clothes are fine." Lucy said smiling.

Virgo nodded, returning my smile and helped me to take out my pajama. Then, I was wearing nothing but my black underwear.

"Oi, blondie wake up!" Someone entered brutally into the tent.

Third POV

Laxus stood there wide eyed at the gorgeous barely naked busty blonde.

Lucy turned her head and saw a very lustful Laxus Dreyar looking up and down her body. She realizes then that she was only in underwear.

"YOU JERK! TURN OUT!" Lucy covered herself with a blanket.

Laxus grunted in response, but he stormed out the tent.

The blond male had been with a lot of gorgeous women. Blondie was not different. But after he saw how her body looks like, he didn't want to let that woman escape from him.

Lucy was like a tomato when she caught Laxus looking up and down her body with a lustful look. She covered herself with a blanket Virgo gave her and shouts at the blonde Mage to turn out.

She then finished dressing up and she exits the tent with Virgo still behind her.

"Hey Virgo, can you bring me a map of this zone? So, I can find a faster way to go to Shirotsume." Virgo nodded and faded to the Spirit World.

Lucy looks at the camp, they built last night. She wanted to find that vulgar jerk and tell him a piece of her mind.

"Oi, blondie. Bring you weak-ass here and start to disassemble the camp." Laxus spat out a few steps further where Lucy was.

"You can't tell me what I have to do, jerk. And how could you enter into the tent when I was changing my clothes!?" Lucy said beyond angering.

Laxus look at her and smirked.

"How I would have known that you were changing your clothes, Blondie. It's my tent after all. Be lucky I share it with you." Laxus laughed.

Lucy sends him a murderous glare and turned to Virgo who give her a map.

"Thank you Virgo."

"I'm going now, Hime. So, you don't have to use more magic. I have already cleaned up the tent."

"Bye, Virgo." Lucy send a charming smiled at her spirit changing her gloomy mood for a happy one.

'Is she bipolar or something' Laxus thought, who was watching the busty woman talking with her spirit-maid.

"Why do you have a map, Blondie?" Laxus asked, while he was disassembling the tent.

"So we can find a way to go faster to Shirotsume. If you didn't know maps are important when you are travelling. Not because of finding a shortcut, but if we get lost a map is very helpful." Lucy said obvious.

Laxus grunted, but he finished soon disassembling the camp, while Lucy was cleaning the campfire.

Lucy grabbed some fruit that Virgo gave her that morning and she gave to Laxus his part of the breakfast.

Laxus grabbed the fruits and start eating.

"Where did you get that?" Laxus grunted.

"If you are not that hungry, you don't have to eat your breakfast." Lucy said, while grabbing a small bag for the walk to Shirotsume. The bag was equipped with some things like a small first aid kit, some medicinal pills from Porlyusica and other stuff. After eating her breakfast, she began to walk.

Laxus followed behind her in a gloomy mood. 'What the hell that woman thinks she is? If there's one who has been follow it's me, not the other way round.'

Lucy was unaware of Laxu's gloomy mood because she had other thoughts in mind.

'What's the meaning of that weird dream?' Lucy thought uneasily.

...

 **TBC**


	6. Confusions

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks to the beta reader DeyoChan to make my fanfic better**

…

Lucy was in her own thoughts, while the two wizards of FairyTail were on their way to Shirotsume.

It was past noon and despite the cold weather of the north Lucy and Laxus felt hot. The sun was shining enough to warm the two mages. It was a sunny day without clouds and the birds were singing excitedly.

Lucy, who sometimes looked at the map, took out her gray jacket and kept it inside her small backpack, because of the heat.

Laxus was walking with his sound ponds on his ears and her hands in his pockets. He, on the contrary, kept his jacket on. The SS-class, lightning Mage wasn't in the mood to have and argument with the stupid Blondie, but he knew that the girl was partly right on the map issue. He was not good at orientation; however, he couldn't admit that in front of the gorgeous blonde woman.

He let the song he was listening to occupy his mind. Rock, classical music.

-AN: I own the Lyrics it's not a real song.-

 _I want to do bad things with you._

 _I will rock you, baby._

 _You won't forget me_

 _You will let me touch your skin_

 _You will let me kiss your lips and taste you, until I have enough of you..._

The song distracted him a little of the surroundings.

'I will rock the hell of you, Blondie. You ain't going to forget me so soon.' Laxus thought, while smirking.

The low rhythm of the music comforted him enough to forget about the weird encounter with the lycanthrope.

'There is also the possibility that it was only a joke or an illusion. Nothing to worry about.' Laxus shrugged at the thought.

Lucy was walking a few steps further ahead than Laxus. She was thinking about the huge black lycanthrope that scared the hell out of her in the nightmare. She was trying to figure out the meaning of that weird dream.

'What if the dream is about the mission we are going to solve? Maybe I have to talk about the weird dream with Laxus? Hell, no. He may think that I'm not only weak, but a crazy woman too. However, if the dream is related to our mission, we may have some big problems.' Lucy thought. 'I have no choice. I have to talk about the nightmare with Laxus. Oh wait; I have Crux. I will call him. Great idea Lucy. I'm not going to open up with a person like Laxus if he continues to be a malevolent Mage.' Lucy internally squealed.

Lucy stops walking for a moment to grab Crux's key when Laxus bumped with her because of her sudden stop. Laxus grabbed Lucy's waist with his bare hands to secure the blonde woman from the impact, but they ended in the ground in an awkward position. Lucy ended up under the weight of Laxus and her face a few inches from his. Lucy blushed when she looked at his storms and enigmatic blue-green eyes. 'Such a beautiful eyes and at the same time terrific.' Lucy thought a little confused.

Laxus smirked when he looks down at her body press against him. 'Holly shit. You are so good...' He thought. 'To let you escape from me'. The lightning wizard smirked and kissed Lucy's lips. He was so close to her that he lost control and kissed her lips with eager and uncontrolled passion, but he was disappointed in no getting a response from her.

Master Makarov and his grandson were known to be sick for sexy women.

Lucy's eyes widened and she flushed again. She stood shocked when she felt the warmth of Laxus mouth over her lips, despite of having them closed. When she woke up of her shock, she angered bite Laxus lips with enough force to make them bleed.

"LA…XUS! HOW DARE YOU KISS.." Laxus put a finger on her lips.

"How dare you woman do that to me, uh?" He said annoyed at her rejection. "You won't have a man if you act like a little girl." 'I'm goanna get addicted at that woman, seriously.' Laxus made and attempted to kiss her again, but she snapped her head away of his face. Laxus was getting irritated. 'Why are you resisting a man like me woman?'

The lightning Mage grunted and licked his own blood that was running on her bottom lip. He looked at the struggling woman under him.

"You know, after bite me like that you won't get unpunished. But I kinda like aggressive woman." Laxus grabbed Lucy by her arms and smirked. Then, he stood and dragged her on the way to Shirotsume without releasing his grip from her arms.

"LET ME GO! Lucy said angrily. 'I know why woman are over him. He's a great kisser. Wha-at is into me? He is a vulgar idiot and a playboy!'

Now Lucy couldn't summon Crux for the information she needed, due to the lightning SS-class mage. 'HE IS AN SS-CLASS MAGE? HE IS A SILLY ASSHOLE! SS-CLASS MAGE MUST BE SMART AND HAVE AT LEAST A BRAIN TO THINK. I WONDER WHAT ALWAYS HE HAS IN MIND!' Lucy though, beyond annoyed.

"As you wish, spoiled princess" Laxus said laughing. He released her and started walking on their road. Lucy ended in the ground on her butt because of Laxus brutally force.

'Her lips tasted like strawberry. Fuck, I want to devour her. I'm not having enough of her. Why I can't take her by force here.' Laxus thought, while he keeps waking. Jeh. Gramps will kill me. Damn jiji.'

Lucy was sitting on the road with and a vein popped on her forehead do to with her hatred to Laxus Dreyar. She was not his toy, that he could get rid of her when he wanted and how he wanted. 'For god sake! I'm a human being!' The celestial mage thought.'

Lucy stood up and followed the lightning Mage.

'How dare he to steal my first kiss. It was maybe for Natsu or even Gray.' Lucy thought, fuming when she was following the jerk SS-Class Mage. 'I'm going to punish the hell out of him.'

Virgo appeared at Lucy's side.

"Virgo! Why are you here? I didn't call you, did I?" Lucy said surprised.

"No, you didn't Hime. I'm here of my own magic, so you don't have to worry about you using a lot of magic." The celestial spirit said.

"And so..."

"So I can punish the lightning mage. Can I punish him?" Virgo asked with puppy eyes.

Lucy smirked widely.

"Go ahead." Lucy said.

Laxus was walking with his sound ponds when he felt something awkward. He turned his head to look at the blonde, who should be following him, but instead of seeing her he saw chains coming through the trees for him.

'What the fuck…' Laxus thought with surprise.

He tried to avoid the chains with his lightning teleport, but the problem was that he couldn't see where the blonde woman was.

He felt a familiar magic. Exactly, it was celestial magic.

'Dammit. Is one of her spirits! Stupid woman, you shouldn't be messing with me' Laxus thought annoyed, 'Be grateful that at least a man have kissed you. Who wanted a spoiled woman like you?

Then he noticed something that made him laugh at it.

'You are not that smart, are you?' Laxus smirked, "I didn't know you want me that bad Blondie. You are an aggressive woman; I'm delightful to teach you what a real man can do." He laughed.

Lucy, who was hiding behind a tree was fuming at his comments. She grabbed her whip with enough force to make her fingers to turn white.

'I hope Virgo's plan to catch him is good. He is powerful.' Lucy thought concerned about her friend. 'Then I will have to use my whip and teach that jerk to not treat me like a toy!'

Laxus was evading the iron chains that the Blondie's spirit was sent to catch him. There were chains coming from everywhere, include from under the ground. Virgo was known to travel under the earth. Then to do that shouldn't be a problem to the spirit maid.

Laxus was getting annoyed at evading the chains.

'I'm bored to play this game. Now I'm getting serious, Blondie.' Laxus thought irritated. The SS-Class Mage grabbed the iron chains and sent a current through the chains.

'What silly person use iron chains against a lightning mage. I thought you were smarter, Blondie. But, I know you were weak. I'm sure of it now.' Virgo received the impact of the lightning and screamed in agony.

Virgo appeared in the middle of the road and a wide eyed Lucy ran to her side. Lucy sat beside her spirit.

"Virgo!" The celestial Mage screamed with pain in her heart. The poor celestial maid was severely burned with deep scratches on her arms.

Virgo was one of her strongest spirits, but she got that injured that she had to go to the spirit world to recover. 'I didn't know he could have gone that far. How could you Laxus, I thought we were Nakama. I didn't want to injure you like this. I would never do that to a guild mate, but you have harmed one of my best friends.' Lucy thought with tears.

"Laxus how could you harm one of my spirits?" Lucy shouted with teary eyes when she turned her head to the lightning mage.

Lightning was dancing over the lightning Mage when he sent the current to Virgo. But when he looked at her he stops his lightning. 'Damn, I could have harmed her, too. I have lost control.' He didn't mean to harm the celestial spirit so bad, but he thought that Blondie was the one who started the fight and she had to deal with the consequences.

"Your spirit can't die because it's immortal." Laxus said rolling his eyes.

Lucy looked into his eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

"How could you say this? Maybe my spirits are immortal, but they have feelings and could suffer." Lucy said with a hoarse voice sobbing.

"If they are that important to you, don't use your friends like a shell and start working on your own strength, Blondie". 'I swear her cry is making me sick.' Laxus thought.

"I'm not using my friends like a shell." Lucy stood and faced the lightning Mage.

"Oh yes you are. Then, why were you hiding behind a tree when your spirit was attacking me? You can't deny it Blondie. You are using your called friends like a tool, like all the celestial Mage usually do…"

A sharp sound of hand against face rang through the forest they were. Laxus stared in shock at what the Blondie has done to him, his head snapped to the side from the force of her slap. Lucy didn't have something to take back Laxus words, so she ran past Laxus into the forest that guide to Shirotsume. 'Virgo had a plan and I trusted her...I didn't mean to hurt my friends again...' Lucy thought when she was running with tears popping out of her eyes.' Laxus have a point I have to be stronger to not always rely on my friends...but he had no right in telling me that I treat my spirits like tools because it's not true.

The sound of her running steps brought him back from his daze. Laxus was right on time to see the hurt expression on Blondie's face. He didn't make a move to go for her, but he wonders what was that pained look.

'Shit. What have I done and why the fuck I care?' Laxus thought confused. 'I will get her and dragged to Shirotsume, a woman shouldn't escape from me two times in a fucking two days for god sake. Why can't I have her like other women? Why is she so different?'

He stared in the direction she ran to, the surprise still evident in his expression. 'Man, she had one hell of an attack there; if it had been a normal man she hit, they would have gone flying.' He rubbed his sore cheek and smirked. 'Aggressive woman' He thought with a wide perv smile.

He started following the celestial Mage trail.

'Better doesn't do something stupid Blondie. We have a mission to solve together and Gramps will kill me if I lose a guild member, although it is a weak member.' He thought in annoyance.

...

Lucy kept running through the forest and when she was thirsty she sat on a large rock in a clearing and drunk some water from her backpack. She looked at the key of Horologium and it was 14:00 pm. 'We have walked 2 hours? I can't stand being with that jerk. I have had enough. Is like living in my former house again. Why am I always alone?' Lucy thought when she passed her two hands over her forehead and sighed.

She stood and looked for Crux. 'Now a Baka lightning mage won't disturb me.'

"Open the gate of the southern cross! Crux!" Lucy said.

"Good afternoon Lucy. What do you want to know?" Crux asked.

"Thanks Crux. Can you search about dreaming of lycanthropes?"

"Dreaming about Lycanthropes, Lucy? They are mythological creatures, I don't know if I have something about them."

"Please, Crux is important. I need to know, because I had a nightmare yesterday and a huge black wolf warned me of something that could be related to my mission with my idiot partner." Lucy said, rolling her eyes still a little hurt at his former words.

"I will search in my archive all I have." Crux said.

"Thank you Crux" Lucy said.

Crux fell asleep or that was what usually people thought when they watch him. Lucy knew that he was searching in his archive about the information she needed.

Not long after, Crux woke up a signal that he concluded his researchers.

"Lucy, I have found barely anything about them." Crux said.

Lucy sighed exasperatedly, "Oh my..."

"But, it must be something awful."

"Why do you think that?" Lucy asked uneasily.

"About what you said it wasn't a common dream what you had. And I also think it wasn't a mere dream."

"So what am I going to do?" Lucy asked.

"Lycanthropes are powerful creatures and I am not sure if they even exist, but be careful Lucy." He warned her.

"And what you found about them even if barely anything is?"

Crux sighed.

"Lycanthropes are related to wolf's slayers."

"Wolf's slayers?" Lucy asked with surprise in her expression. "You mean like dragon slayers? Human that can turn into wolves?"

"Yes." Crux nodded.

"If that monster was a wolf slayer… from one to ten how screwed up am I?" Lucy asked with fear.

"9,999...but Lucy we don't know if they even exist. Don't worry about it now. But, it is more dangerous if you walk alone through the forest. You should go with your partner." He said.

"No way. He has already done enough. I'm not going with him anymore. I'm sorry for my Master for having such a jerk for grandson. I will prove that idiot that I care for my friends and I'm not using them like a shell. I also can take care of myself."

"What made you think that, Lucy?" Loke appeared at her side with his own magical power. "Don't listen to that evil man. He has no right to tell you that and you are far away to be known like an evil celestial mage who treat her spirits like a tool." Loke said seriously. "I'm going to beat the hell out of him even if Laxus is more powerful than me."

"Stop guys. That is what I don't want you to do," Lucy said to Crux and Loke. "I know we are friends, but I don't have to depend or rely always on you."

"Lucy..." Loke begun to say.

"No, Loke. I love all of you and I don't want you to get hurt again. I can't take it anymore. Every person I care about get hurt or harmed because of me."

"Lucy! Stop blaming yourself! Why are you defending that lightning jerk?" Loke shout angered.

"I'm not defending him!" Lucy replied.

"Yes. You are taking his words and you are justifying his behavior. Stop being stubborn and try to be always you. Don't listen to his poisoned words."

Loke look at her princess and noticed her messed hair and her lips were rough. Luke's blood boil at the thought that Lucy had to deal with the pervert Laxus Dreyar an egocentric jerk who never gave a damn for people. Just looking after himself.

"Lucy, what has he done to you?" He asked beyond annoyed pressing a thumb to her rough lips.

"Nothing" She looks away from his hazel gaze.

"He kissed you, didn't he?" Loke clenched his jaw.

Crux disappeared into the spirit world, giving Lucy and Loke alone.

"Loke it was an acci..." Lucy was cut by Loke's smooth lips.

The celestial Mage was taken by surprise, but she melted into his soft lips. It wasn't as rough as the lightning mage. But, it wasn't right. She couldn't have a relationship with him. Loke was an immortal spirit and he was a human.

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away carefully.

"Wha-at's the matter, Lucy?" Loke asked, confused at her rejection.

"It's not right. I'm sorry, Loke. This isn't going to work."

'I know that you care for me and I for you, but I don't like you more than a friend or a brother.' The celestial mage thought.

"I'm sorry, Lucy I didn't mean to…" Loke said embracing her.

"Don't worry. Were you jealous about Laxus? We are nothing and I seriously doubt he could have a girlfriend if he treat woman like simple toys." Lucy said.

"I will be always here for you my princess." Loke said. Then, he undid the hug and said goodbye with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Ok, Kitty." Lucy said smiling.

"Kitty?" Loke asked, amused. "Lucy I am a Lion not a kitten."

"I know uh?"

"Beware." Loke said with a sad voice and vanished into the spirit world.

Lucy sighed, took her backpack that was near the rock where she had a rest. 'You have always had a crush on me, didn't you? Although we haven't spent much time together, you still love me. But I can't love you more than a brother and you know it, Loke.' The blonde thought.

'I have to hurry or that idiot may come for me. I don't want to see him again. How dare he say that I treat my friends like tools? That was not what my mother taught to me. I respect my celestial spirits and care for them. You know nothing, Laxus.'

...

'Where the hell are you, woman?' Laxus asked himself, while looking for the troublesome woman.

"You can't do anything to help her, because her fate is sealed." The huge black wolf said.

"That wolf...what wanted with her..." Laxus said to himself.

Laxus arrived at a clearing and examined some broken twigs in the path.

"She was here not long time ago..." Laxus smirked and use his lightning to travel faster.

...

Lucy was tired of walked all the day. She had not more water and she was thirsty.

"Dammit, I'm tired." Lucy complained.

She summoned Plue to keep her company.

"Pupun pupun" Plue said.

"I'm alright Plue." Lucy said smiling cheerfully. "We are near Shirotsume."

Plue smiled and start shivering like he always do. The little snowman-dog was kinda cute when he was doing this.

"Jeje " Lucy laughed.

She looked at the map Virgo gave her earlier and saw that she was almost arriving at the town. She was right, because ten minutes after she saw the Shirotsume's town.

"Yei! We have arrived at Shirotsume Plue!" Lucy said, hugging the celestial Canis minor.

When she entered to Shirotsume she stood breathtaking at the beauty that was in front of her. It was already dark and she couldn't see much. But, Lucy saw the tall archways, each holding chandeliers with glowing Lacrimas that lit all the streets. The stone floor was illuminated with all the colors the chandeliers gave to it. There were also puddles of water that reflected the night lights and the shadows of the stones of the streets.

"I never have seen a beautiful town like that. And I thought that my day couldn't get worse. This is amazing." Lucy said, looking at the empty streets still hugging Plue.

"You are amazing, Blondie."

Lucy's heart stopped when he heard his voice. 'Why I can't get rid of him?' Lucy thought trembling.

"Go away, I'm done with you!"

'Wait a minute; why he said I'm amazing? Forget it Lucy. He harmed Virgo and he never apologized for being a jerk'.

"We got a mission to do." He said obvious. Laxus said when he stepped in front of her. "Took you long enough? I was waiting for you to come."

"Yeah, and you think that after harm my friend, be such a perv vulgar jerk and egocentric, and selfish man that only think of himself you have the right to come for me without an apologize." Lucy hissed.

"Apologize for what, Blondie. You were the one who started attacking me." Laxus said with a face that said 'if you think that I'm going to apologize'.

Lucy clenched her jaw and fists and said with a venom voice:

"Like I thought you are a cynic." Lucy said and walked away.

'Shit. If I let escape her again, my reputation will go down increasingly. Stupid woman, well if you want an apology I will give you one.' Laxus thought angered.

Laxus grabbed her arm gently, so gently that she thought that he wanted to apologize.

"Okay, look, I didn't mean to hurt your spirit so bad, good enough?" Laxus said annoyed looking away from her brown eyes.

Lucy kept her eyes away on him and didn't respond to the lightning Mage.

"And for being a jerk…?" Laxus said with anger evident on his face.

Lucy looked at his beautiful and terrific storms blue-green eyes when he say that and saw a look of comprehension. But the expression on his face never changed. Lucy face palmed at that. 'Laxus is keeping his true emotions from people...but why?' Lucy thought surprised. 'Maybe he is like me in some ways. People never truly comprehend us. He is using his pervert and jerk behavior like a mask? Could it be true?'

Lucy nodded at him for the given apologize and the two Mages went to a hotel to stay the night.

Lucy searched in her wallet for some money, but Laxus pay for two separated rooms and Lucy thought about a thing:

'No jerk behavior of having a room together or something similar?' Lucy thought immediately. Why I'm thinking like this! Is confusing... Ugh, better have a sleep, because tomorrow we have to buy groceries to cross the mountains.' Lucy thought while entering her bedroom.

"Good night, Laxus." Lucy said.

Laxus waved at her an entered his own room that was in front of her.

Lucy puts her backpack beside her bed and threw herself into the fluffy sheets. 'I'm so tired that even the shower can wait for tomorrow. We had to walk two days...and tomorrow we will cross the mountains. I'm going to die.' Lucy complained.

Lucy fall asleep immediately, but she didn't know that someone managed to put his cloak to save the celestial Mage from the cold weather of Shirotsume.

...

"You are walking to your dead, celestial mage" Someone said, looking at the light of the moon with a grinning sinister face.

...

 **TBC**


	7. Snowy mountains

**Chapter 7**

 **Thanks to the beta reader DeyoChan to make my fanfic better.**

 **….**

It was very cold outside and you could see the clothbound board that covered that window. There were small water drops scurrying along the transparent glass. It was a rainy day and the sky was gray-blue painted with dark-gray clouds. The window was slightly open and a cold breeze passed between the white curtains of the hotel, where the Mages of Fairytail were spending the night.

The gentle breeze lifted the soft fabric of the curtains, which were fixed on the window frame. In Lucy's room, the celestial Mage began to stretch her limbs when she started to wake up. She felt the cold and the relaxing tone of the drops hitting the crystal of the window, as soon as she sat on top of the soft sheets of her bed in the hotel.

'What a nice day.' Lucy thought, yawning and she rubbed her eyes still asleep.

Lucy liked those kinds of days, because the sweet tone of the drops transmitted to her peace and serenity.

She let the fresh air of the morning enter into her lungs and she satisfied sigh. Then she noticed that she was covered with a furry coat that somehow seems familiar to her. It was a large coat that smells of pine trees, rain and storm. She was sure that such coat was not hers, of course. It was too enormous to be it.

"Where I´ve seen this coat before? And why I am not under my bed sheets? I was so tired that I have probably fallen asleep on top of my bed without thinking to covers me up..." Lucy realized.

She looked at the room, because she was not capable of doing so at night due to her fatigue. It was a simple rustic, hotel and there was even a stone fireplace built with carefully cutting stones. It was very beautiful and nice.

Lucy just loved it.

She smiled to herself and devoured with her eyes the beautiful sight of where she was.

'Now I have to take a shower, seriously.' Lucy complained. 'And then I am going to go with Laxus for breakfast. Oh...right.' Lucy said when she realized something.

"I know now why this fur coat seemed so familiar to me; He wore it two days ago. But, why is it Laxus so sweet to me sometimes; what is wrong with him? I don't understand his bipolarity...Could it be…Maybe Laxus is trying to hide something from me?" She said aloud.

'Yesterday I thought he was really different deep inside him and that his arrogance and cursed behavior was only a facade. I'm going to figure out what is going on after having a lovely and deserved shower.'

Lucy sighed and slipped below the coat of Laxus and came out of the bed. Then carefully, she folds the jacket and put it above the bedside table. Later, she looked down and saw she still dressed in the same clothes she had used to walk to Shirotsume and they were not very clean, of course.

"For god sake! I LOOK HORRIBLE." Lucy whimpered.

The celestial Mage opened her luggage to take some warm and clean clothes. Suddenly something fell to the floor. She turned her head to the object that had fallen, to find out what have hit the floor of the room, and she found out that it was the letters that she used to write for her deceased mother. Lucy glared at them with a sad smile.

'Mother... I always do and will remember your laughter and your beautiful stories of the stars of our beloved heaven. You were always wise to tell me the right things at bad times to cheer me up...Lucy sighed with sadness when she thought of her childhood.

The letters she wrote to her mother helped her to cope with such a tough loss, although she knew that her mother had died a long time ago.

'After the shower, I will write to you ... it has been impossible for me to have time to do so after all what I have gone through these hard days.' Lucy thought. Lucy made her way towards the bathroom of the hotel room and felt bowled over by the impressive view that was in front of her.

The bathroom was decorated with carved stones and the bathtub was also made of stones and was beautifully decorated. Also, there were areas of the whirlpool; she had nothing more to be desired. She welcomed the sight with joy.

"Woo! I am going to spend all day here!" she smiled delighted. Her smile faded away when she thought about her trip to the mountains. "Holy heaven ... I have to walk in such weather!" Lucy complained.

Lucy looked at Horologium and saw that it was 7:00 a.m. 'Well, I have enough time until 9:00 a.m.' Lucy thought that at that time Laxus would be already awake to buy some things to cross the great mountains. She turned on the tap for the hot water and waited the huge stone bathtub be completely filled.

'I wonder how much it must have cost to Laxus to rent these rooms... he really has good taste for luxuries.' the blonde thought to herself.

Lucy came into the bathtub sighed when the heat of the water began to relieve her sore body. She was not used to walk long distances. At least not two whole days, but taking into account that Laxus dragged her the first day by placing her over his shoulders; the celestial Mage thought she needed something more than a lot of training.

'We are going to see what is going to happen... I hope that these wolves' slayer does not exist and that the nightmare I had was only a joke or an illusion of mine.' Lucy thought with concern.

She began to wash herself with the shampoo of strawberry and with the shower gel of vanilla. Then, she clarified her hair with the hot water. After drying her head with a towel, she came out of the tub and wrapped her body with another towel on the nice bathroom.

She took a look in the mirror, which was at the end of the toilet, and began to comb her beautiful blond hair. She didn't want to call Cancer or Virgo for ordinary things or help, to book her magic for emergencies, because if the harshest mission which awaited them.

'You never know what can happen in a mission as dangerous as this.' She nodded to herself. When the celestial Mage term to treat to be presentable, she left the bathroom.

Still wrapped in a towel and the bathroom still full of water vapor, Lucy sat on the end of the bed and she began looking at her luggage, which was next to his bed, for paper and pen to write the letter to her mother.

Dear Mother Layla Heartfilia…

It has been a while since I wrote you. I lot of things happened since then... I've been busy, and because of that I have not had the time for you or to write new chapters for my novel called Fairytail. In the first place, I have to tell you that Master Makarov has sent me on a three month mission with an arrogant and egocentric SS-Class Mage called Laxus Dreyar. Secondly, I've been through lots of difficult situations, in part because of the jerk that I have as a companion. The first day of the mission, he didn´t stop to let me clear that I was nothing more than a weak Mage that someday she would be thrown out of Fairytail when he became master of the guild. People say that he is the grandson of Makarov, but I don't see the resemblance. Perhaps is due to the misconduct of that stupid, cause he is such a filthy pervert. Besides, he is devilishly sexy and handsome, what a problem. His grandfather, on the other hand, cares for us as if we were his own children with such a lot of love, something that Laxus I doubt he will do in his entire life. During the first day, at the city of Oshibana he also made me feel useless and I had enough, I burst. He also said that I was nothing more than a spoiled girl who fled her own home because she did not want to get married. Maybe it seems to be a childish discussion ... but you don't know what it is to feel how your painful past is thrown in your face as if it was my own fault that my father had treated me so cruelly. For this reason, I left in a park and where I was attacked by some men in a bar, where Laxus and I had eaten or at least the SS-Class Mage did. I thought that I wouldn't survive there ... but somehow Laxus rescued me. Then, he took out his furry coat and put it on me, because my clothes was ripped off and he let me take it until I could change my clothes. Sometimes I do not understand the SS-Class. It may be an idiot or a good guy. Well ... be a good person is not one of the best qualities of this perverted and vulgar idiot. He only agreed to rent a magical car to go to Shirotsume only if I strip for him (he is that damn pervert!) Therefore, I kicked in the crotch and ran to the woods of the nearest forest...hehe. After my walk, he succeeded to catch me and he dragged me towards Shirotsume on his shoulders as if I would be nothing more than a porcelain doll.

We camped for the night on the skirts of the first mountains, and the next day, we continued our trip. The bad thing is that during the night I had a strange dream about a Lycanthrope. It was a huge black wolf and I think that I will not forget that horrific image for a long time. I don't know what that means and if it was not only a simple dream. Well, yesterday I decided to consult about that weird dream with Crux to get some information. He told me that perhaps these creatures were related to the Wolves slayers, human that could turn into wolves like as the dragon slayers can turn into parts of a dragon. It is scary, don't you think? I had to share a tent with the pervert blond Mage when we camped during the night at the forest. The very scoundrel pervert Mage hugged me while I was sleeping and who knows if he hadn't done something more than to hug me. He has been playing with me as if I was a toy, HIS toy! I don't know what to do with him. Also, yesterday he stole my first kiss and seriously injured Virgo with his power in a fight. Then he had the guts to say to me that I used my spirits as if they were my shields. But how dare he!? I slapped him hard and run away. I walked to Shirotsume on my way. When I arrived at my destiny Laxus reached me and apologized to me. Then I saw something strange in his eyes. When he apologized, he mean it, he was honest. Perhaps his past was worse than what Master Makarov told me before going to the mission. I don't know. I'm now in a lovely hotel and today we will buy some things to cross the mountains toward our destination, Wass Forest. I am going to write to you when I can and if possibly as soon as I can.

Your beloved daughter: Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy sighed when she finished writing her letter. 'And when I have more free time I am going to write more chapters of Levy McGarden. She had been so friendly to me, although she was one of the most injured members of the attack of Phantom Lord. I didn't know that I would find a girl as passionate about books as I am. When I come back, I'm going to spend more time with her or girly nights hehe.' Lucy thought with a mischievous smile.

Lucy put on her warm winter clothes and started to clean the room. Later, she came out of there with the intention of going to breakfast. She was about to go to call Laxus to go down to eat. Lucy saw the door of her teammate in front of hers when she closed the door behind her. She was about to hit the wood of the door with her fine knuckles to call for the SS-Class Mage, but she thought that perhaps he was still sleeping, because they it was not later than 8:30 am. But she wanted to give him his coat.

Lucy took courage and gave two steps to get to the door of Laxus. 'I'm going to call.' Lucy said to herself. When she put his right fist in front of the door he heard voices coming from inside.

Curious, she put her ear up to the wooden door.

"Laxus..." A female voice rang on the other side of the gate. "Damn give me more..." The woman started drumming as a whore. Lucy immediately removed her ear of the door, when she realized the situation. She began walking with stealthy steps, rather than ashamed, down to grab breakfast.

'Perv...' Lucy thought while she was walking. 'It is not that I have anything against if he has all the women he wanted. It is his affairs, not mines. Therefore, why am I so angry? Lucy thought angrily. 'Perhaps because I had hoped that what I had seen at night in his eyes was true, as if there was something between us.' She thought with irony.

When the celestial Mage arrived at the restaurant of the hotel, she meets a woman with long dark hair that appeared behind her. The woman looks at her with contempt. Lucy ignored the arrogant woman, and requested strawberry pancakes at the barman for breakfast and a strawberry smoothie with milk. The arrogant woman cannot tolerate that Lucy had ignored her and approached the celestial Mage with an air of superiority.

"What is your problem, woman?" The raven-haired woman said with a venom voice. Lucy, who was in front of the counter of the bar, looked at the magnificent and sexy busty women.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked with an authoritarian tone of voice.

"Don't talk to me like you're better than me, whore. I really don't understand what he has seen in you." The raven-haired woman said.

"What are you talking about? And don't talk to me as if I you know me. I haven't done anything to you." Lucy grabbed Taurus' key for her own safety.

"You've done one thing that bothers me. With only born into this world, that's more than enough to..." The woman started.

"Begone, bitch." Laxus said when he arrived at the bar for breakfast. The brunette woman looked at the blonde Mage with eyes wide open and disappeared through the door angry and frustrated.

When Lucy was found with Laxus she evaded his eyes still very embarrassed by what had happened that morning. Laxus lifted an eyebrow because he didn't understand the strange behavior of her mission partner. Lucy took her breakfast and went to a table that was very far away from the lightning mage.

'What is going on with that cursed woman?' Laxus thought a little confused. 'I have already apologized to Blondie damn it! Why is she avoiding me?' Laxus thought notoriously angrily.

'I want to be alone. Why does that dark-haired woman told me that?' Lucy thought still confused. 'I do not need that idiot to help me, I could've succeeded with that situation by myself and He could have had more time to have sex with the woman I heard on the other side of the door.' Lucy thought pissed. 'I can take care of myself, damn It.' She thought while bitimg her strawberry pancake and took a sip of her smoothie. It is not that she was that hungry after what had happened in the early morning.

Laxus took a chair in front of her, when she was still eating. Lucy ignored him and drank more of her smoothie. Laxus was angered by the blonde, but tried to keep himself calm. "Why do you always eat strawberries and milk?" Laxus asked suddenly.

Lucy's eyes widened when she was drinking her smoothie. 'MILK?' Lucy thought horrified, because she was still thinking about Laxus having sex with a woman during the night.

The smoothie slipped between the hands of the celestial Mage and crashed to the floor of the restaurant. "Hey, Blondie! Look at what you are doing!" Laxus said aloud.

"Uhm..." Lucy said and looked at the broken glass of the smoothie that was lying on the ground. "I am sorry." She apologizes and gestured to clean that disaster when she was stopped by an arm.

"Miss, let me clean this for you." The waiter said and pick up one piece of the broken glass.

"I'm sorry, sir, I don't know what had happened to me ..." Lucy bowed embarrassed to the waiter.

"It's Ok. Finish eating your pancakes and don't worry about your drink." The waiter said and ended to clean up the mess on the floor of the restaurant.

Some clients looked at the blonde woman for what had happened.

Lucy started toying with her fingers rather sheepishly and looked at her still full dish of food.

"Alright." Laxus said and put one of his muscular arms on the table when the waiter had gone. "Can you tell me what the fuck is going on with you?" He said annoyed.

"It's…Nothing." Lucy answered.

"Oh yeah, I can tell." Laxus said ironically.

"Like you care. And who was that woman?" Lucy said rudely. She wanted to be alone and he was taking her out her mind.

"The raven-haired woman? With a woman I have only spent a night. What? Are you jealous?" He smirked cocky.

"Jealous? Of you? Don't make me laugh. Seriously, I don't know what she had seen in you." Lucy said while eating.

Laxus's smile faded away and he looked at the blonde woman with a wrinkled brow.

'Blondie... you'd better take back what you just said or I think that your beautiful butt will eventually be hurt by sparks. I do not care if you're a woman.' Laxus thought gritting his teeth.

Lucy looked the deranged Laxus, "Look Laxus today I am not in a good mood, so before I regret having to say something I didn't want you better go and leave me alone with my own affairs." She said rather to justify her rude behavior. 'He is a damned perv!'

Laxus got up from his chair to go and grab his breakfast, but he was stopped by the voice of Blondie.

"I wanted to go down to breakfast with you to plan how will cross the mountains." Lucy said suddenly. Laxus smirked when he looks down at the beautiful blonde woman.

"Oh, so it's only that for what you are so angry? Why didn't you knock at my door? You could've joined me." He laughed scornfully with arrogance.

"W-waaaait a minute!" Lucy yelled, "I'd rather die before join with in whatever you were doing, perv!" Laxus shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table to order breakfast (still with a pervert smile on his lips).

'This woman is seriously a pain in the neck. She had to be in front of my door when I was busy.'

'Cursed woman.' The SS-Class Mage thought angrily. 'But I think she is going to fall for me sooner than I expected´. He smirks, 'Shit, blondie is better than those entire women with whom I have had a night stand. This son of a bitch raven-haired woman was that, a slut with whom I have had a night stand.'

Laxus ordered three plates with eggs and bacon, and a beer. The same waiter that had cleaned Blondie's disaster prepared the food for Laxus.

"Here you have it, sir." The waiter said when he had finished preparing the breakfast for Laxus.

The electric Magician took his breakfast without a "thank you" and put on another table far away from the celestial grumpy mage. 'He can eat as much as Natsu.' The celestial mage realized. 'Maybe he has to eat a lot, because his training exercises are very hard, but there is also the coincidence with motion sickness´.

"An interesting couple. They are very different. I wonder what their relationship was.' The waiter thought.

Laxus was eating his food when he realized something that pulled him out of his boxes. 'Who is this woman to tell me what I have to do? Am I becoming a softy man? As if something like that is going to happen! I am the Almighty Laxus Dreyar not the simple grandson of Makarov.' Laxus thought with anger. Laxus rose violently when he finished his breakfast.

The table almost broke with the strength of his movement. Lucy, who was two tables away from the blonde Mage, looked at him with a strange look.

'What is it with him?' Lucy thought. 'He is like a child sometimes.' Laxus path toward Lucy and she swallow saliva uneasy.

"We are going. Now." Laxus said with rudeness.

'What? I thought that now would be a different person, he had already apologized to me, even though in his own way. But I was really wrong.' The celestial mage thought with sarcasm.

"Ok." Lucy replies, making a gesture to pay for her breakfast, but a strong arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the hotel.

"What the fuck?! ¡Laxus!" Lucy shouted when she saw who was who grabbed her with brutal force. "Let me walk for myself once!"

"I already paid for your breakfast is not necessary to make such a scene, Blondie. But you owe me one." Laxus said without importance.

"I didn't ask you to pay the food for me. So I don't owe you anything." Lucy said.

"Yes. A luxury hotel, your favorite food ..." Laxus began saying.

"If you've done all that only to throw it on my face it's mean nothing. I have run away long time ago from luxuries for many reasons." Lucy said. Laxus stared at the girl who wanted to get rid of the grab.

He wonders, what were the reasons she had run away from home, but he gave it no importance and ignored it.

"Bad girl" Laxus said. Laxus still dragged the pouting Lucy, now by the arm, to a warehouse where they could buy the supplies they needed. "We have to buy the supplies to cross the mountain if you didn't remember, Blondie." He said reluctantly to the celestial Mage.

"Yeah, yeah. So are you telling me that you remembered that, when you fucked that bitch?" She angrily replied.

'What the fuck?' Laxus thought.

Laxus grabbed Lucy by her wrists and pinned her against the wall of the store. The SS-class Mage was really angry. The celestial mage when she looked at him in the green-blue stormy eyes a wave of panic swept across her body making it tremble of pure fear. Laxus was scary; she trembled in front of the intimidating presence of the blond magician, who was immobilizing her with the strength of his body.

'This is not the grandson of Makarov. It is a complete madman.' Lucy thought terrified. 'I also think that I would prefer to be devoured by that wolf than to deal with his power again.' Laxus put an arm on the wall and put his face closes to the blonde's woman.

"Listen to me blondie. Stop messing with me and asking for where you don't belong or this mission with me is going to become a hell for you, do you understand?" Laxus said with an uncontrolled anger and tightening with force the blonde girl against the wall. "And what do you care who I have spent the night with if you're not even interested in me?" He almost cries the last part. Lucy's breathing became heavier and more beads of sweat began to slip off her forehead and neck when she felt the breath of Laxus close to her face. She felt the air around her was increasingly suffocating and more when she was dam against the wall with the body of Laxus very close to hers.

The celestial Mage met some courage and after calm her fears, "Yes, these are not my affairs. I don't say that you can't do what you want with your own life, but then I have also the same right. Since we started the mission you have treated me like I were your dog that I had to follow you wherever you go, but I also have a vocation and discretion. If we are companions in this mission, although I would rather prefer to do it with another person, we must act together."

Laxus calmed down a little and loosened the grip. "I have never said that you couldn't do what you wanted." Laxus said more calmly.

"Let me remind you, when I wanted to rent a car and couldn't only be done if I only strip for you, remember that?" Lucy said rolling her eyes.

"I think that it was already clear that I gave you an apology." Laxus said irritated.

"There is no point in apologize if one return to make the same mistakes. You're acting like an idiot." Lucy said outraged.

"See? That is why I don't trust you." Laxus yanked the gaze of her brown eyes when she said that.

Once more he felt a strange sensation in his chest as if he was losing something very important. 'What the fuck is happening with me? Best we're going to the store.' Laxus thought. He's undone his grip from the girl and stepped backwards to let Blondie to reincorporate.

'Other bruises to my collection.' Thought Lucy with irony. 'Although these are not as bad as the deep bruise I have on the side of the ribs. Still, it was not was the cursed wound that the Dragon Slayer of Iron Gajeel gave me. It was at the battle of Phantom Lord.'

"Are you coming?" Asked Laxus impatiently, he didn't like to wait. "We have to buy the supplies." Laxus sighed and put a hand on his face. 'Will be a very long mission.'

"Wait." Said Lucy and put out the coat of Laxus of her luggage. "When have you taken it?" Laxus asked confused.

"Don't be that daft. Yesterday I overslept on the top of my sheets, I was really burst and you covered me up with your coat." Lucy said surprised.

"I don't know what you are talking about, woman." Laxus said more confused and then said. "Blondie, I have no idea what this means... but I have not covered you with my coat." Laxus said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said terrified.

Laxus looked thoughtfully and grabbed his coat. "Someone or something wants to prevent us to resolve the mission it seems." Laxus said analyzing the situation. "But don't worry, they will not come closer." Laxus said a little tensed.

"What? How that they will not get closer? If they have already been able to approach me!" Lucy shouted.

Laxus carefully looked at her and smiled with arrogance. "It seems that you know something more about that. Wouldn't it be that you just gatecrash in my room and you picked my coat?" He smiled flirtatiously.

"Of course not!" Lucy said immediately. Lucy's skin turned into a pallid tone when she thought about the information she obtained yesterday from Crux.

"Was I right?" Laxus smiled when he saw Blondie's pallid face.

"When I stopped that time by the way I wanted to check one thing with one of my keys..." Laxus realized the discomfort of the celestial blonde Mage and turned into a serious person, even though he liked to feel superior to this woman and feel her fear.

"And what did you want to do with that key? " Laxus asked.

"Obtain information." She simply answered.

"If you're going to explain all of this by parts better leave it. Just answer me what is happening here and that's it." Laxus said tired.

'Who would have thought that that girl have so many secrets. It can you also be because I don't know her too much.' Laxus thought pensively.

"At the camp I… I had a strange dream during the night." Waiting that said Laxus paid even more attention.

'That was not a simple dream.' Laxus nodded to himself. "Let me ask you something. Did you dream about a black terrific wolf?" Laxus asks, but he already knew the answer.

"Wait a minute. How do you know it?" Lucy asked with surprise.

'That girl has more facets than pages have a book of encyclopedia.' Laxus thought. 'I wonder what will be the next facet of her face.'

"I had a dream similar to yours, that's the reason."

"And what did you found?" Lucy asked with hope that he had found a solution. After all, he was an SS-Class Mage and she was still a newbie.

"What did I find? And what I have to know? For some reason; that wolf wanted your rare magic, that is the only thing I figure out. But it seems that you know something more. You're clever. I really don't understand why you're with such a destructive team of yours. And they also have no sense of privacy. I've heard that they invade into your apartment. However, that is going to happen again if you don't tell them not to do it. You hate unleashing yourself below them."

"They are my friends. And I don't tell them that for many reasons. First, because unlike me they hadn't had a family like I had and their past had been very hard, too. And second, because they are my family and I will protect them always." She answered sulkily.

"Well." Laxus got into another topic, "What had your spirit said to you?"

"Not much, the truth. But ..." Lucy started saying. Laxus lifted a brow, waiting for a response and with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You know how the magic works to the Dragon Slayers, do you?" She asks. "Your body turned into parts of a dragon to use that magic."

'I know much more than what you think, chikie.' The SS-Class mage thought. Laxus nodded.

"Therefore, there may also be human that can become wolves to fight. Wolves are known as Wolves Slayers, much more powerful than werewolves, which are only mythical creatures." Lucy said with a sigh.

"Are you telling me that they have the same level as a dragon slayer?" Laxus asked shocked although he didn't show it.

"The problem is that we don't have much information about them and we didn't know if they even exist. Although I know that something is happening in this mission."

"Then we will go with more caution. It's the only thing we can do for now." He said.

'Now I see him like a truly SS-Class Mage.' Lucy thought.

Laxus started to walk to the store, but was stopped by the words of the blonde woman.

"Laxus, thank you." Lucy mumbles. Laxus turned to observe the celestial Mage it as if she was something strange.

"For what?" Laxus lifted an eyebrow when he looked at her. "For listening." Lucy said with a broad smile.

"Tsk." Laxus turned the face to evade Blondie's gaze.

The girl had succeeded to make a flushed Dreyar Laxus.

'Damn young hormones. It seems so sexy to me when she smiles like that. How I wish I could fuck her right now if we didn't have to buy the supplies.' Laxus thought. 'I hope I don't have to wait too long for that.' He thought with a pervert smile.

The two Mages came into the store for supplies to cross the mountain.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" An old man sat behind a desk.

"Good morning." Lucy greeted him with a warm smile.

Before Lucy could ask the old man the things that needed she was stopped by a baritone voice. "We need safety ropes for climbing, lanterns, mountain bag, cloaks, utensils to climb the highest mountains and other things." Laxus said.

"You seem to need a lot of material. Are you going to cross the mountains on July?" The older man asked with a strange look.

"Yeah, why?" Laxus asks, confused.

"Because is Vulcans' mating season. It is very dangerous for your partner to go there." The old man said.

'Damn!' Laxus thought. "She is going to be fine. I am strong enough to take care of them." The SS-Class mage said in his ego.

"You seem to be powerful people. I can see that you are magicians, but there is something that you have to know."

"And what is it, sir?" The celestial mage said.

"You cannot use spells or magic. It can create avalanches and mountain landslides, so better go with care." He warned both magicians.

"But, how can we evade the Vulcans?" Lucy said uneasily.

"Next month will be more secure for you." The guy adds.

'We only have two days to meet with the mayor, at Wass Forest, to do our mission. We cannot wait for a month.' Lucy thought.

"Not everything has to do with magic, chickie." Laxus said while touching his muscular biceps with a wide smile. But, however, he was also thinking about how they could do it without magic. 'Nothing that I can't do.' Laxus thought sure of himself.

Lucy rolls her eyes at the cocky lightning Mage. In addition, she smears by the nickname.

'I am a woman not a chickie.' Lucy thought frustrated.

The old man put all the things they requested in a large bag, put it on the table.

"All this is going to cost 500,000 jewels. Normally would cost 700, 000 or more jewels, but because you are Mages I'll make you a discount. If you are going to cross these mountains, it should be an important mission." The old man said.

"Thank you, sir." Lucy said. She knew that Laxus wasn't going to say 'thank you' so she also spoke for him.'

Laxus and Lucy took the bag and they came out of the store. After, they went to a supermarket to buy enough food for two or three days.

"Laxus?"

"Uh?" Laxus grunted turning his head backwards, to observe the beautiful blonde celestial Mage that was following him, with a pervert smile.

"Don't look at me that way." Lucy sighs bored, "I can call Virgo to load the bags and we don't have to carry it all the way." She proposed.

"We can't use magic, so we have to carry everything by ourselves. And you're going to take your part, grab that? Maybe you are a woman, but not soft on no one."

"I already know that you're a total gentleman." Lucy said the last part with sarcasm.

"You know me well, then." Laxus said with amusement, "Now you have to learn about not relying on other people or from the help of your precious spirits." Lucy looked at him with other eyes.

"Why do you want to make myself stronger?" she asked.

"If you do not stand up for yourself, someone has to do so."

"I don't need someone to help me."

"Without a train you won't go far." Laxus said irritated. 'In addition, I like stronger woman. If now she is that good I can't imagine how will be after this mission.' Laxus thought drooling.

'Crossing the mountains can't be that bad, can be?' Lucy thought. But she would have liked that the response was negative.

…...

 **TBC**


End file.
